Winter Magic
by neko-nya
Summary: Christmas fic Bizarre things happen to the four a couple days before christmas
1. Winter Wonderland

Winter Magic

Day 1 (Part 1): Winter Wonderland

They marched along the snowy path with the snow halfway up their shoes. Dark was ahead and happily romping through the snow while the blonde grumbled and took his time, Dark looked back impatiently, "Mou…hurry up Krad!"

Krad glared at him and let out a breath which came out in smoke, "How can you run around like that? It's freezing!"

"That's only 'cause you're walking really, really, _really _slow."

"Kyu!"

Dark watched his friend walking towards him, hands in the pockets of his white coat, he tapped his foot making shoeprints in the snow, "Come on! The sooner we fetch the other two the soon we can have a snowball fight! That is…unless you want to do something else andpossibly somethingnew…"

Krad raised a brow, "And what would that something new be?"

"That's be making out in the snow…"

The blonde was about to say something but then he got hit with a snowball instead, he wiped the snow off and spat some out. He watched his friend through narrowed eyes, Dark gulped and smiled nervously, "Opps…my bad…"

Krad ignored it, "You…you're going to die, I'll five you three seconds to run," he picked up some snow and started packing it into a ball, he started counting. "One…"

The violet haired boy swallowed hard, "But it's the Christmas season! What happen to peace on Earth and good will toward men, you're supposed to be _peaceful_!"

The blonde ignored him, "Two…three…die!"

Dark was already running, a great impression of the gingerbread man, the blonde let out a half-hearted snarl and broke out into a sprint and ran after his fleeing companion.

----------------------------------

The horrible blizzard started when they reached the Niwa household, by the time the redhead was ready, the snow reached their ankles, the three of them trudged through the snow and onto Satoshi's house. After the long freezing walk, they reached the blue haired boy's house, Dark pushed the doors open and headed inside, Krad sighed and shook his head at the boy's lack of manners.

"Oi creepy boy!"

No reply, Daisuke led them upstairs to find the boy still asleep, Dark frowned, "WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

Satoshi didn't even twitch, "Wow…he's even harder to wake up than you…" Krad noted.

Dark huffed, and crossed his arms, "Wanna pour water on him? Or we could wash his face…with snow…"

It was Daisuke's turn to frown, "Mou…Dark! Hidoi!"

"Fine! Let's see you wake the sleeping creep up!"

After several attempts of waking the sleeping boy up, they gave up, Dark sat down, "What now!? We tried everything! Bribes, threats, humor, food, screams, screams for help, screaming in his ear, screaming fire, screaming earthquake, screaming end of the world, singing, making him sneeze, taunting, tickling, poking, slapping, hair yanking, yanking his pillow away, yanking his blanket away, breaking his furniture, shaking him, setting his alarm clock off, pouring water on him, looks like there's only one thing left to do, Dai-chan, kiss him."

"Ehhh!? What!?"

"Kiss him, you know…chuu," he grinned. "You know you wanna…"

With who was currently sitting on the blonde's head happily kyu'ed in agreement.

The redhead blushed furious shades of crimson, "D-Dark! I can't kiss Hiwatari-kun in his sleep!"

"Why not? We've done all that other stuff to him and he hasn't woken up."

"Krad-kun! Can't you talk some sense into him!?"

The blonde watched the two, "Dark, leave him alone,it'd look like he was trying to take advantage ofhim in his sleep…"

"What's so wrong about kissing!? I mean I kissed _you_ and last time I woke _you_ up by _kissing _you _and _that time we had to learn first aid I did that mouth to mouth thing with _you_, it's just a goddamn kiss, doesn't involve discarding of clothes…unless you wanna…then I'd understand…sorta…"

Krad turned back to the redhead face heating up, "…he has a point, go kiss him, if you don't kiss him you'll be forced to," he coughed to cover the word in hopes to prevent the redhead from becoming even redder than he already was. "You get the idea…"

Daisuke nodded, "…do I really,_ really_ have to?"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss the damn creepy boy."

The redhead's blush never faded, not even slightly, slowly he lowered his head towards the blue haired boy. Daisuke slowed down a bit when he felt the sleeping boy's breath on his face, so close…less than an inch away from kissing him…

Dark lost his patience, he shoved the redhead's head down, "Just kiss him already!"

Daisuke's eyes widened as he was suddenly pushed into a kiss with Hiwatari Satoshi, lips meeting lips, he gasped, he drew away quickly, "Dark!!!"

"You were taking too long!"

Krad tsked, "He was almost there too, until you decided to give him a push."

"He was way too slow! I mean, it takes me less than a second to kiss you!"

The blonde opened his mouth but no sound came out, he was blushing again, "S-shut up! Stop bringing up that stupid topic!"

"What? The fact that I kissed you more times than you can count? Want me to remind you what it's like again?"

"No!" Krad sat down and yawned, "Hey look, Niwa's asleep…"

"Oh my god it's contagious!"

The blonde yawned again, "So it seems…"

Dark shook his head and stared at his friend, "Oh no…don't you fall asleep on me too!" He yawned, "Damn it, stay awake! Don't tell me I have to wake you up again...actually…I wouldn't mind…but still!"

Krad grumbled, "Like you should be talking…" Then he went limp in the chair he was sitting on.

The violet eyed boy stared in disbelief, "What!? You actually fell asleep!? Mou…Krad…" He rubbed his eyes, and he too fell asleep…outside the blizzard continued…

-----------------------

Satoshi woke up, that was one of the strangest which didn't mean bad…but strangest dream ever, Daisuke was kissing him…he yawned and he stretched, then he noticed something heavy on his chest, he opened his eyes and he saw red, a lot of red hair. He looked around his room, Dark was asleep, kneelingat the end of his bed and Krad was asleep in his chair, Satoshi gawked, not know how or why they were in his house, and in _his _room. A few seconds later he screamed, it was most likely directed to Dark but no one could be sure, "HOLY CRAP WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PERVERTS!"

Krad's eyes opened slowly, "Huh?" He rubbed them. "Oh…you're awake…" then he yawned and stretched. "Finally…"

The redhead on his chest started waking up too, "Hiwatari-kun? You're awake?"

Dark didn't wake up but he mumbled something which was slurred beyond comprehension, "Shaddup…whoyacallinpervert?"

The blonde sighed and got up, he shook Dark, "Hey…wake up…"

Daisuke grinned, "Why not kiss him?" Satoshi got a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

With his face downwards, Krad didn't see the amethyst eyed boy grin along with the redhead, "Yea…kiss…"

Krad stared at Dark, "You're not asleep are you?"

"And why would you say that?"

"Since you're talking back."

Dark sat up and pouted, "Dang…can we still kiss?"

"No."

"Ass…"

The blue haired boy cleared his throat, "Mind telling me WHY THE HELL YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!?"

"We came to get you and you wouldn't wake up, we tried just about everything, and if you want to know everything we actually tried, ask Dark."

"Yea! We even had Dai-chan kiss you!"

Satoshi paused, letting his brain process the meaning of those words very slowly, "Niwa…kissed me…he…_kissed_ me…"

"Yea."

Daisuke blushed, "Mou…"

"He…kissed me…"

Dark raised a brow, "I think he's stuck…"

"He…kissed me…" So it wasn't a dream after all…hallelujah.

Krad nodded, "Yea, he's stuck."

The violet eyed boy grinned, "Now the real question is, is he stuck out of happiness or lip poisoning?"

"He…kissed me…"

The blonde grinned, "I'd think the later."

Daisuke spared enough time to look over, "Hidoi! Dark pushed me!"

"He…kissed me…"

Dark sighed, he pushed the ruby eyed boy off the bed and straddling the dazed boy, he grabbed his collar and started shaking him, "Yes he kissed you! Now snap out of it! You sound like a dysfunctional freak!"

"He's suffering from vocabulary shortage apparently…all the better reason to give him a good slap or two."

Dark looked over his shoulder, "Wow Krad, since have you become so violent?"

"Since I hung around you too much."

He grinned, "I see, you learned from the best, what more can I ask for?"

Satoshi who apparently snapped out of his trance, "Get off me…"

He pushed Dark off of him and onto the floor…on top of Daisuke, Krad walked over and stared at the two dazed figures on the ground, he tapped Dark lightly with his foot, "Get up, I don't think you little cushion can breathe."

Dark rubbed his head and looked at who he was sitting on, "Oh…sorry Dai-chan."

"No problem…"

Satoshi got out of bed, still in his pajamas and headed to the window, he wiped the frost away, the window still didn't show the outside, annoyed he wiped it again. Then he noticed that the frost was coming from outside, he opened the window a bit and stuck a finger outside, it was soft and cold. He pulled his finger back and shut the window, turned around while staring at his finger, everyone was watching him and the little hole that was punctured outside by his destructive finger.

A minute later he freaked out, but his voice remained calm somehow, "We're snowed in…"

Everyone stared at him for a second then they too freaked, "WHAT!?"

------------------------

Nya

Finally got my christmas fic up :D Enjoy nya


	2. Joy to the World

Winter Magic

Day 1 (Part 2): Joy to the World

Satoshi raised a brow, "I said we're snowed in…"

"Yes we heard you but still….snowed in!? You sure?"

"There's snow covering my window and barricading the door, you think I'm mistaken?"

Dark pointed out, "There's always that slight possibility."

"You're insane."

"Just ever so slightly."

"How long do you think we'll be snowed in?"

Krad headed out the door, "Who knows, days? Weeks? I'm gonna go check what we have."

"Need help?"

The blonde shrugged and headed downstairs with the redhead following him leaving the other two alone in the room filled with horribly awkward silence.

"They just…ditched us…"

"They went to check the supplies you idiot."

"Why you…wait…we're snowed in right? That'd mean that the power would be out…"

"No shit, you just noticed?"

"Ooohhh….so that's why the lights wouldn't turn on…"

"Oh my god you really are stupid aren't you?"

"…just ever so slightly…"

-----------------------

Krad looked through the cupboards, "He's barely got enough food to last us half a week…and most of this is instant…"

"Hiwatari-kun doesn't eat a lot, maybe that's why."

"He's not human…"

The redhead giggled, "I wonder how they're coping upstairs."

"They're probably tearing at each other's throats by now."

"How reassuring…"

"At least now there's two less mouths to feed."

Daisuke laughed, "You sound like a mom Krad-kun."

The blonde raised a brow, "Hm?"

The two were looking around while talking and laughing when the two that were stuck in the room came running downstairs, Dark's voice rang out, "Kkkrraaaddd!"

Dark came running into the kitchen and clung onto the blonde, "Satoshi's being an ass!"

"Uh…huh…"

The redhead smiled, "They lasted longer than you thought."

"Yea, you win the bet…"

The violet eyed looked from one to the other, "My…you two seem to be getting along nicely…is there something I should know about?"

Krad raised a brow, "Should there be something? We just made a bet on how long you two would last upstairs, loser has to cook whatever the winner wants for dinner."

"Even though Krad-kun's the only one who really knows how to cook, where's Hiwatari-kun?"

"He's somewhere…"

A voice came from behind Dark, "I'm here you nitwit."

Dark yelped and turned around, "Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

Krad filled in for him, "You scared him."

"He did not! He only…surprised me…"

"Wow…I never knew the great Dark Mousy would get scared so easily…"

Dark gritted his teeth, not letting go of Krad, "I wasn't scared!"

"Then why are you still clinging onto me?"

Mind whirling he blurted out, "Because you're warm and cuddly and I like clinging onto you, you gotta problem with that!?"

"Only the you and your death grip on me part, it's really hard to breathe."

Dark loosened his grip allowing the blonde to release the air he was holding, Daisuke laughed, "Dark seems to be really attached to you Krad-kun."

"So it would seem…"

"I swear there's something going on between you two…"

Satoshi raised a brow, "What kind of thing?"

"Haven't you noticed how nice they are to each other?"

The two turned their heads to the blonde and redhead, Daisuke smiled nervously, "W-what?"

Krad looked at Dark, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Maybe…"

The blue haired boy and Dark exchanged glances, for the first time in their lives and possibly past lives they understood each other perfectly, they dragged the object of their affection to different parts of the house, actually, Dark dragged Krad away for a "chat" while the other two stayed in the kitchen.

"Krad…"

"Yea?"

"Do you have something going on with Dai-chan?"

The question left Krad shocked beyond words, "What!?"

Dark asked him very slowly and clearly, "Do you like Daisuke?"

"And why would you think of such things?"

"You're so nice to him and I _heard _you two laughing and smiling at each other."

"Is it a crime to laugh and smile?"

Dark frowned, "No but really Krad, do you like him?"

"Like him which way?"

"The more than a friend way…"

Krad inhaled deeply while Dark held his breath, "No, he's nothing more than a friend."

Dark released his breath and grinned, "Good, you're mine and only mine."

"Jealous?"

"Just ever so slightly."

He held something above the blonde's head, grin broadening, Krad looked up, "What's that?"

"A mistletoe."

The blonde stared at him, "And where did that come from?"

"My pocket."

"You had a mistletoe in your pocket?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"To catch you under it." Krad didn't reply, but he looked up again, Dark's eyes sparkled, "Now you _have _to kiss and be kissed now, there's no escape, you can't escape the law of the mistletoe."

The blonde remained silent, but then he sighed and gave in to his friend's grin, "…just one right?"

Dark beamed, "Yup, you better make it good or I'll demand another one."

The violet haired boy leaned in and kissed the blonde deeply, so deeply that it made him moan, he wished that the moment would last forever…

-------------------------

"Niwa…"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Is something going on?"

Daisuke realized that it was the same thing that Dark had asked them, "No…why?"

"You and Krad…"

"There's nothing going on between us," the redhead reassured his friend, then he added with a smirk, "You jealous?"

Satoshi blushed and looked away, "No…"

Daisuke pouted, "Aww…I'm hurt…"

"Niwa…"

"My name's Daisuke!"

"Daisuke…"

The redhead seemed satisfied with that and answered cheerfully, "Yea?"

Satoshi repeated his name, "Daisuke…daisuki…"

Daisuke stopped breathing, maybe he was hearing things, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"That's Satoshi to you."

"Satoshi-kun…I really, really like you too, daisuki."

They shared a brief kiss, lips touching just slightly, but that seemed to be enough to cause them to blush, Daisuke stammered, "C-come on…let's go find Dark and Krad-kun…"

Satoshi nodded, "Yea hope they aren't on the floor…this is my house…"

Daisuke giggled and they went off to look for the two, they walked past the living room…they went a bit further…all the way to the back of the hallway only to see Dark and Krad clinging to each other like magnets with a mistletoe on the ground, the redhead blushed and looked away. Satoshi made an "O" with his mouth, but he regained his composure in a minute, he tapped Daisuke on the shoulder and pointed at the two who still hadn't noticed them yet. "And if you look over to where I'm pointing you'll see Dark and Krad going at it like rabbits."

The redhead giggled then With hopped in, "Kyu?"

Daisuke picked the rabbit up and snuggled it, pressing it's fur against his cheek smiling, "No, not like you, you're a special rabbit."

"Kyu!"

The second they heard Satoshi's voice they broke apart, actually Krad pulled away to gawk at the two while blushing like hell. Dark just licked his lips and grinned at the flush on the blonde's face. Krad avoided eye contact mouth open and blush visible, Satoshi was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Daisuke was cuddling a rabbit. Dark leaned against Krad he whispered into his ear, "I guess that'll do…for now…" Krad's blush deepened, Dark withdrew his head but not before giving the ear a little nip which caused the blonde to give a little jump.

Daisuke gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to…interrupt you two…"

Dark grinned, "No worries, we were just about done anyways."

The blue haired boy glared at him, "Good thing you didn't go any further, it's prohibited in this house, I would've thrown you two into the snow and left you there to die."

The violet haired boy's grin didn't cease, "How nice, but don't worry we wouldn't go that far without consulting you and asking if you two'd like to join us…"

The other three blushed, Krad's the deepest, he stalked away to the kitchen with a "I-I'll go make dinner now…"

Dark cheered, "What is it?"

"There's nothing but instant noodles."

"What we're stuck with instant noodles until we get out!? We're doomed!"

Krad was still looking embarrassed about being caught like that, "Y-yea, go start a fire or something…"

Then he stalked off, leaving the other three behind in silence, the three watched him disappear down the hall. Dark watched him with a grin, he clapped, "Alright you heard the guy, let's get a fire built."

"There's a fire place in the living room."

"Okay, let's go Daisuke!"

The redhead nodded happily, "Okay! Come on Satoshi-kun!"

Dark paused, "Satoshi-kun…Satoshi-kun!? What!?"

"That's…his name…"

"I know that! But you always called him that…that other name…"

"So?"

"And when did this happen?"

"In the kitchen…"

"I see…"

Satoshi coughed, "Aren't we supposed to be building a fire?"

They both looked at Dark who shook his head, "Not me, you two go ahead, no clue how to build a fire. I just like using the lighter, fun as hell."

The blue haired boy sighed, "We need wood…"

"And where would that be?"

"That'd be…in the kitchen I think."

Daisuke blinked, "You keep firewood in the kitchen?"

"Yea…"

Dark beamed, he wouldn't mind paying a visit to the kitchen, "Let's go then."

The violet haired boy ran ahead of the two lightly and silently, Satoshi knew what was going to happen he walked slowly waiting for the scream.

--------------------

Krad frowned, he finally cooled off and was staring at the snow painted window mindlessly, nothing but white…endless white…snowing them in. Snowing _him _in with Dark and his mistletoe wasn't promising, suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him and lips nipping at his neck pinning him to the table, he whirled around, "DARK WHAT ARE Y-"

Dark silenced him with a kiss, his arms around the blonde's slim waist he leaned a bit but then the blonde yelped, the corner of the table was digging into his back, Dark pouted, "Aww…that just ruins the moment."

The blonde winced and rubbed his back, "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Sneak up behind someone."

"I didn't sneak, you just didn't notice me coming."

"Why are you here?"

"Can't I go into the kitchen where my beautiful angel is?"

Krad blushed, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"We're here for firewood."

The blonde raised a brow, "Firewood? He keeps firewood in the kitchen…"

"I always told you he was creepy."

The golden eyed boy didn't answer, Dark was staring at him, "What?"

"It's like we have the sun in here…"

"Eh?"

"Your hair and your eyes remind of sunlight…" He tugged on the long strand of gold, it felt silky and light, he laughed, "It feels like I'm tugging heaven or something."

"Let go of my hair…"

"No…you know what?"

"What?"

"You look just like an angel…all you're missing are wings…" He hugged him possessively. "My angel…you're so warm Krad…"

Krad blushed again, "Dark…"

He heard Daisuke "aw" and then he came into the room ruining the atmosphere and Dark still wouldn't let go of him, him and his death grip, "Dark…let go…"

Dark smiled, "No."

"Niwa go get a crowbar and pry him off."

Daisuke just smiled, "You two look so cute I wish I had a camera."

Then Satoshi stepped in with a camera in his hands, "Here you go."

"Thank you Satoshi-kun." The redhead smiled and snapped a couple pictures much to Krad's horror.

"I demand you burn that!"

"No, and besides it's Satoshi-kun's camera not mine."

Krad blinked, "Satoshi-kun?"

The blue haired boy looked at him, "Yea?"

"…err…aren't you people here to get firewood?"

The redhead nodded, "That's right."

The two grabbed some firewood and headed into the living room, Daisuke turned around to look at Dark who was still hugging his sunlight, "You coming?"

"Nah, you two go I wanna stay here a bit longer."

Daisuke smiled, "Suit yourself, we'll catch you two later."

The shorter two disappeared into the kitchen only then did Dark grin and let go, "That took awhile…"

"Wha?"

"It took them forever to leave."

Krad didn't say anything, so Dark started kissing his neck, the blonde spoke shakily, "D-Dark…" he drew in a deep breath suppressing a moan, "stop it…"

"Why? You like it…"

"But the other two…"

"They're building the fire."

"Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"Nah they can manage themselves."

"But…"

"No buts Krad."

The blonde moaned as a hand reached up his shirt, "D-Dark!"

Dark smirked and played around teasingly, fingers running everywhere, "Isn't that getting a little too sensual?"

The violet haired boy frowned and turned around, he groaned, "Geeze…why do you always have to interrupt like that!?"

Satoshi raised a brow at Krad who was still panting and shooting him an almost grateful yet almost disappointed look, "…the fire's ready."

Dark grinned, "Alright then, let's all cuddle up in front of the fire."

The blonde shook his head, "No way, and besides there's still dinner."

"You didn't finish yet?"

"No, I got sidetracked…"

"Thinking about me?"

"You wish."

"I don't need to wish, and you know that."

Dark winked and walked off, Krad just stared at him, Satoshi looked from Dark do him, "Wow…that was really…something."

"Aa…guess you saved me back there…thanks…"

Satoshi turned away, "Hn. No adult content in my house."

Krad gave a rueful smile, "Dark started it…"

"If you had started it I would've considered it the end of the world."

The blonde laughed, he looked like an angel, Satoshi could see why Dark was so obsessed with him, "Hm…Dark was right your hair looks like sunlight."

"You heard him before he started harassing me? Why didn't you come in sooner?"

"I was wondering how far you two would actually go."

"I see…"

"Aren't you supposed to be making instant noodles?"

"Right…am I the only one who can really cook?"

"Let's just say our last attempts never made it out of the pot alive…"

"That bad huh…"

"Yea now let us never bring this up again and there's hot water in that thermos thing."

"Kay."

After a couple minutes Krad and Satoshi were carrying out the cups of noodles to the fire, they were in cups, literally. Dark smiled, "What took you…and why are the noodles in cups?"

Krad looked away and pointed at the blue haired boy, "Ask him."

"Don't ask me."

"First of all there was only a single bowl in the whole entire house, then he broke it so now they're in cups."

Daisuke nodded understandingly, "Oh me and Dark found blankets but there were only two."

Dark grinned at Krad then Satoshi, "Guess we'll all have to huddle and hug each other for warmth."

Satoshi glared at him, "I'd rather die."

"Fine be that way I'll share with Krad, Dai-chan, you get creepy boy, hope you don't freeze overnight." Krad just sat down poking at his noodles; Dark crawled over with his and nuzzled the blonde like a dog, "Something wrong?"

"Yea…the water's not really hot enough so the noodles are still all stuck together…it looks disgusting…"

Dark laughed, "I doubt you'll finish it."

"No I doubt I will…not really hungry…"

"That's what you say every time…"

"I know."

Dark slurped his up along with the redhead and the blue eyed boy, at night they paired up and wrapped blankets around each other all staring at the fire silently, soon one by one they fell asleep as the fire started diminishing…

-------------------------

Nya

This will be the main fic I update this month since it's the Christmas season and I'm hoping to finish the fic by Christmas nya Thankies for the reviews! I'll try to update my other fics too! Got a little touchy scene for all you who like...umm....yea....scenes...:P forgot the word...sorry....

**Hakudoshi-chan-** You and your amazing speed of reviewing is absolutely amazing, yea Dark and them are snowed in, let the madness ensue!

**SpinningAvia-** Thank you! Cliffhangers are my life :P No need for begging I'll be updating this every single time possible, tight schedule, I'll try updating the other fics too nya

**Mysterious Kaitou-** They kiss but then they drop it and keep kissing anyways, I bet you liked that little scene ;) We're all obsessed with the couple XD

**Kage Ohkami**- Thankies! I use to suffer from vocab shortage I'd gawk at the teacher just nodding saying yes...understand...never fear, plenty of fluffiness left! My mind's gone insane!!!

**RoYale-** Most likely, four good looking guys snowed in is always a good thing, I actually updated fast!! :D

**ivyking**- Yup only condemned is done, hmm...engel an der leine is getting there and umm...maybe fairy tale disorder and light in the darkness, I'll try to finish some of them off :P

**Ailin-** :P I'll try updating my other fics, but this one will be up more often...in December anyways, it's that time of year!

**golden-flame4**- Yea! Go Dark and Krad! Satoshi's mind clicked! Maybe I should have more of that...

**Seena58**- Yup Christmas is in the air, we're all sadistic XD Laughing at their expense but oh well, they're four good looking guys that have been snowed in, what's not to laugh about?

**Kitty-** Second part's up! Soon day two will come up then they're all going to be driven insane! Wahahahhaha....sorry, too much cake :P

**Rinko Rio**- Squishy...I like that word, not sure why but it's a cool word :) Lotsa kissing here, can't seem to get enough of that :P

**Socks-The-Kitsune**- Thankies! I actually updated within a week!

**Hikari Fubuki**- lol, glad it made you laugh, being cheerful is part of Christmas, no such thing as laughing too much unless you can't breathe, yea Krad's violent and Satoshi is happy, it's the end of the world...oh that little destructive finger... :P


	3. Bells will be Ringing

Winter Magic

Day 2: Bells will be Ringing

Dark yawned and opened his eyes groggily, he looked around, Krad was snuggling to him still asleep, he smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead, he stayed there for a minute longing staring at the blonde. Then he looked over at the other two, still asleep, Daisuke clutching Satoshi's arm with With on his head. Dark smiled, he got up and tucked the blonde in, Krad stirred in his sleep but didn't wake, the boy stretched and walked around the house, then he came across something very interesting…a brush and a lot of black ink, beside that a bundle of bells. He grinned at the endless possibilities, he took them back to the living room, the fire was still alive giving out little sparks, he made his way back towards the fire hoping that he wouldn't run into anything, he popped the lid off of the ink and dipped the brush into the bottle, looking at the younger two he smiled and started painting on them, after he was done that, he rang the bells in their ears and screamed.

"WAKE UP!"

They jumped up, awake and startled, bells still ringing in their ears, Dark laughed at their faces covered in paint, but they didn't know. Krad started waking up too, Dark kissed him again but he wasn't awake enough to protest, "Mmm…Dark?"

"Seasons greetings angel."

Krad yawned and rubbed his eye, he looked at Dark sleepily, "Where were you?" Dark pointed to the other two, Krad's eyes widened, "Oh…"

Dark laughed, Satoshi glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why didn't you steal or destroy the camera instead?"

"No way I'm asking for a copy after it's been developed."

"Ass…" The blonde looked at the younger two and tried not to laugh, "I must admit that's a pretty good panda…"

"Really? I think it looks more like a dog."

"Nah dogs have those freckles and a bit of whiskers."

"So that's what I left out…"

"Yea, now he just looks like a panda."

"Hey I can kinda see it now…"

Daisuke pouted, "What are you two talking about!?"

"Nothing."

Krad just laughed, Daisuke frowned, "Krad-kun doesn't laugh unless something's really, really funny though…"

"Wow Dai-chan…you're really observant aren't you? …of Krad…"

"Huh? Not really, but Krad-kun really doesn't laugh that much."

Dark turned to Krad, "He does have a point there."

"What?"

"You don't laugh a lot."

"So?"

"Dunno, so what Dai-chan? Why do we care again?"

"Because Krad-kun looks better when he laughs doesn't he?"

Dark turned to Krad again, "Yea you do, laugh more."

"What if I don't?"

"Then…err…dunno…Dai-chan?"

Daisuke shrugged, then he turned to Satoshi and let out a gasp, "Sa-Satoshi-kun you…"

"Huh?"

"Panda!"

"Panda?"

"Yea…wait…is there anything on me?"

"Hmm…you look sorta like a cat…"

The redhead whirled around, "Dark!!!"

The violet haired boy snickered, "Took you two long enough to realize it…"

"A panda and a cat…an unlikely duo, you look like you have a black eye, and Niwa, your whiskers are crooked."

They yelped and ran to the washroom to wash their faces, Dark just laughed, "You try drawing on their faces when they're asleep."

"I still say you should've taken the camera."

"Who knows where Dai-chan hid it, hey help me set the mistletoe up, we'll get Dai-chan or creepy boy under it and then you know what'll happen."

Krad nodded, they tied the mistletoe at the doorway, when the redhead past it, Krad told him to stop, "Why? Is there still paint on my face?"

"Look above you."

Daisuke looked up and screamed, "Dark! Not another prank!"

"It's not a prank Dai-chan, it's a mistletoe, and now we wait for creepy boy."

Satoshi came in soon enough, "Daisuke? Why are you standing at the doorway…" The redhead pointed up, Satoshi looked up, "Shit…"

Daisuke nodded, "What now?"

Dark sighed, "Don't you two know anything? You kiss, kiss damn it kiss."

The blue haired boy shook his fist, "I swear I'll get you back for this…"

"Awww…creepy boy's plotting revenge how scary."

The redhead shook his head sadly, "I kind of feel sorry for Krad-kun since he's going to get dragged into this."

Krad nodded agreeing with the redhead, "There's a war between those two but we seem to get dragged along anyways."

Daisuke sighed, "So true…so true…"

"Kiss creepy boy already!"

Their lips met then they heard a snap, they ended their kiss and stared at Dark who had the camera in his hands still laughed, "That was perfect! Absolutely hilarious!"

"I thought you said you didn't know where Niwa hid it."

"Well you never asked if I was lying."

Satoshi stared at them in horror, "He took a picture of us…"

Krad shook his head again, "Looks like you've caused him to be stuck again…Dark…what do you say?"

"Why's it my fault? I mean it's not my fault his brain just clicked."

Daisuke was staring at the blue haired boy, waving a hand in front of his face, "Satoshi-kun?"

"He took a picture of us….kissing…"

"Whoa…one more word…he's getting there…"

"Niwa…does he suffer from vocabulary shortage often?"

The redhead nodded, "I think so, whenever something too surprising happens he gets stuck like this."

"He took a picture of us…kissing…"

Krad rubbed his temple, "He's like a screwed up film projector."

"Let's try banging him."

"Dark!"

"Fine, then what do you propose we do with Mr. Fragile now?"

"You mean what he's about to do to you…"

"Huh?"

Satoshi was glaring at Dark, fists clenched, "He..._took _a picture of us..._kissing_...he...shall _die_!"

Dark yelped and made a break for itwhile the blue haired boy followed closely trying to tear the violet eyed boy's throat out. Krad and Daisuke just stood in spot while watching the two, "Pity isn't it?"

"Yup."

"We're never going to survive in this house with those two acting like that."

"Yup."

"We might not make it out alive."

"Yup."

"Burn that camera."

"No."

"We aren't going to get out alive so might as well kill the camera."

"No."

"Even while it has you and Hiwatari kissing?"

"Oh well, I'll ask for a copy."

"I demand you burn it."

"No."

Finally Dark was hiding behind Krad and sticking his tongue out while the redhead was restraining the blue haired boy. Satoshi growled, "I'm burning that camera Daisuke."

Daisuke on the other hand shook his head, "No, it's a perfectly good camera, don't waste your money like that."

"I don't care! I'm burning it! I can buy a new camera if I need to!"

Dark's eyes widened, "No! Don't let him!"

Krad on the other hand, "Burn it!"

"No! As long as I have the camera it's safe. Even from you Satoshi-kun, no one will be burning this unless they want us all to suffocate from the poisonous fumes that the camera will give out when it's being burnt. Is that what you want!? Us being killed by poisonous fumes!?"

Satoshi paused, "I'm willing to take those chances! Burn it!"

"No!" Daisuke sniffled, it was his last resort and he knew Dark would back him up.

"Look at what you're going creepy boy! You're making Dai-chan sad!"

Satoshi looked at his feet going through a guilt trip, he sighed, "Fine, keep the camera, it'll be your Christmas present."

The redhead beamed and hugged the blue haired boy who blushed, Dark grabbed the camera and took another picture, Satoshi narrowed his eyes and shook his fist at the boy, "I'll get my revenge…"

Dark stuck his tongue out, Krad looked at him, "That's only going to tempt him further…"

"I know, it's less boring this way."

"Your definition of fun is horribly messed up."

"You don't even know what it means."

"…wonder what's going to happen now…"

"Who knows, this is creepy boy, for all we know, he keeps a pet crocodile down in the basement where he plans to feed us to it."

"Feed _you _to it."

"Dying alone is so sad though, I'd rather have company..._preferably_ your company..."

"How touching..."

--------------------------

Satoshi grinned, somehow he managed to lock the two in a room, peace and quiet, and time alone with the redhead. Daisuke approached him, "Where are the other two?"

"Locked in there."

"They can't get out, shouldn't we unlock them?"

"Nah…"

Satoshi took a peak inside, he gawked, Dark had Krad pinned against the wall with his arms over his head while…ravishing him…the blue haired closed the door to face the redhead, "They're…busy at the moment…"

"Is Dark molesting Krad-kun again?"

The blue haired boy nodded, "It's kinda sad how Krad's always on the bottom…"

Daisuke nodded, "Kinda sad indeed…Krad-kun really should learn to take charge, I mean he _is _the only who can cook here…"

"Don't encourage him…"

"I won't…or at least I'll try not to…"

"Then I guess I'll have to keep your mind off of them…"

"Satoshi-kun-"

A kiss caused him to stop in mid-sentence, and then all through the house there was silence…

-------------------

"So what'd you two do while we were locked in the room?" The two looked away blushing, Dark grinned, "I see you two have been making progress, good for you."

"U-urusai!"

Krad blew the steam from his hot chocolate, he gave a small content smile much like a cat's, he held the cup in his hands tightly letting the heat reach his hand, "So warm…"

Dark scooted over, "I know other ways to keep you warm…"

The blonde shook his head, "No thanks, I like my hot chocolate."

Satoshi smirked, "What's this? The great Dark Mousy getting beaten by a mug of hot chocolate?"

"What!? Did not! I the great Dark Mousy cannot be beaten by _anyone_! Anyone I say!"

"No, not anyone, it's not a person, it's a cup of hot chocolate. Isn't that worse? Getting beaten by an inanimate object…"

Dark covered his ears with his hands and shook his head like a little kid, "LALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING…"

Daisuke sighed and crawled over to the blonde who was drinking his hot drink, "Is that good?"

Krad nodded, "You wanna try some?"

The redhead smiled, "Thanks I would." The blonde handed him the cup and he took a sip, "It _is _good…I can see why you chose this over Dark."

"Huh? I chose what over Dark?"

"…never mind…"

Then they noticed the sudden silence, at once Satoshi grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and started shaking him manically, shouting like a madman, "Spit it out! Spit it out I say! How could you drink from his cup!? Oh my god Daisuke! Now we're all gonna die!"

Dark on the other hand grabbed the cup and drank some, set it down and started shaking Krad by the collar, "Oh my god Krad how could you!? You offered a drink to Dai-chan and not _me_!? I thought you liked me!"

Krad was getting dizzier by the moment, he managed to ask Dark between gasps, "What…are…you…talking…about?" Not a good idea.

The violet haired boy went even more insane and shook the blonde harder, "What am I talking about!? You sharing your drink with Daisuke! That's what I'm talking about!"

The blonde was feeling faint, "It was…only a…drink…"

"Not to me! First you ignore because of that evil little drink then you share it with Daisuke instead of me! Not to mention that was the last package of hot chocolate powder! How could you!? And it tastes so damn good too!"

"You…didn't…ask…stop…shaking me!"

Dark stopped and let go, Krad slumped down, the world spinning, "Opps, you okay?"

Krad didn't reply, he was trying to stop the room from whirling around. Dark looked at the other two, the redhead was in just about the same predicament as the blonde, on the floor unmoving except for the occasional twitch. Dark and Satoshi stared at each other in horror, but then their eyes met and they came up with a planfor revenge for the whole hot chocolate incident. And for once their minds went down one path instead of five...

"Say...what if we were just as friendly to each other as those two?"

"It'd be the end of the world."

"What if it was for revenge?"

Satoshi thought for a moment, "…for revenge…"

"Only tomorrow and pretend though."

"No shit, like I'd actually like you."

"I know I'm irresistible."

"Ew…that's just gross…"

Dark laughed, "Cute creepy boy, real cute."

"So tomorrow we're going to act like there's something going on between us?"

"That's right, any questions creepy boy?"

"Wouldn't it be more convincing if you used my name?"

Dark gave it a thought, "Nah, it'll be more like an affectionate nickname."

"Real…affectionate…"

"Ain't it just adorable?"

"Sure…whatever…"

"Tomorrow kay?"

Satoshi nodded, "Tomorrow…"

Dark kissed the blonde's forehead, "You'll have a big surprise tomorrow koi…"

Krad mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled up to Dark, suddenly the violet haired boy wanted to call the whole thing off, but his self-motivation and pride and stubbornness kicked in, _must not give in to beautiful sexy angel…must resist at all cost…gods this is going to be hell…_

Meanwhile, Satoshi was thinking of the same thing watching the redhead sleeping, _so cute…no! Have to say no to temptation…it'll only for tomorrow…ah fuck I'm doomed…_

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…but then again…everyone always said that revenge was sweet…as sweet as hot chocolate…

--------------------

Nya

Seasons greetings! Day three coming up soon! Satoshi and Dark teaming up? o.O Mayhem!!!! Doom!!! :P Thankies for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter!!! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! And good will to all you reviews!!!!! XD

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Day two...the chaos grows...o.O with food supplies limited...what will they do to survive? Sorry I've been watching too much and stuff like that I guess :P Thankies for the review nya

**ivyking**- Congrats! You're now a member of ! I welcome you!! :) There's a bit of a mix up between the pairings but it'll all end up clear...very clear. Krad's the housewife apparently, but here Dark has to win his attention :P Just a touch of DaiKrad, this fic is really fun to write nya :)

**Rinoki Rio**- Squishy XD Krad got some wahahahahha, wonder what's going to happen now...better start thinking...X.X stuck...stuck...stuck...

**Kage Ohkami**- The kisses just keep on rolling XD Plenty of fluff left, no worries about that, hmmm if this keeps up the rating might change o.O

**SpinningAvia**- Fluff!! Fluffy! XD Thankies!!! Reading reviews like yours makes me go all hyper and that makes me want to add more fluff for some reason XD hope you like this chapter!!

**Ailin**- Seasons greetings! Love your reviews and thankies for reviewing! Wish you a happy holiday too! Can't wait till school's out XD

**Sheridan**- Sunlight! They need more light in the house since the snow blocks the windows and there's a power outage and all, Krad's the sun!XD I'll update soon again nya

**Socks-The-Kitsune-** Thankies! XD I updated within a week again! Go me!

**RoYale**- Another fast update :) SatoDai coming right up, if this isn't enough don't worry, there'll be more -starts plotting- Thankies for the review!

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Seasons greetings! lol, cookie! XD Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without the cookies :) There'll be more kissing, no worries about that :P

**Hikari Fubuki-** Satoshi won't be there to save Krad all the time, wahahhahaha....ermm...I on your new fic! Hope you'll be updating it soon nya Thankies for reviewing!

**golden-flame4**- This fic is more on fluff, and demonic pranks along with chaos, yea...that just about describes it all :P More fluff ahead! Cotton candy XD

**Lord Scribbles**- Congrats on your fic! I suck at writing first person, you're good, so keep writing! XD Yup...cutest couple alright, I swear DN Angel would be so much better without the girls...especially Risa... :P Sorry...call me insane but yea...okay...I'minsane...I admit it!

**silvertears**- Hey! Thankies! Sorry about the underscore, the editing program seems to forbid them. Lol, root for Dark! More lemony snippets ahead! XD Glad you like the fic!! Yay me! Updated within a weekAGAIN!! XD


	4. The Christmas Feeling

Winter Magic

Day 3: The Christmas Feeling

Krad woke up, he stretched, and he lazily opened his eyes finding the room empty. He had the weirdest dream…Dark and Satoshi were getting along…very, verywell, and gods did he get goosebumps from it. He shook his head, it _was only a dream, it was only a dream…_he kept on reminding himself that until he reached the kitchen. Krad's eyes widened, _still dreaming, must still be dreaming…_

Dark and Satoshi were seated at the table side by side, drinking, and not arguing. Having a real conversation! Krad felt faint, _it's only a dream, you're still dreaming…snap out of it!!! _Or at least that's what he was thinking until Daisuke tripped and spilt water all over him, the blonde sighed, _okay…maybe it's not a dream…water in dreams aren't cold and wet…_he sneezed. _Day three...the world has finally come to an end..._

Daisuke gawked, "Gomen! Krad-kun, oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Krad didn't say and thing, he shivered and sneezed again, Dark and Satoshi looked at him, "You okay?"

"I'm dripping wet and it's cold, am I okay?"

The redhead frowned, "Satoshi-kun, do you have any spare clothes?"

"Yea…upstairs in my room."

Daisuke pulled the blonde away, "Come on Krad-kun, we need to get you changed into dry clothes before you get sick…"

At the moment Dark nearly bursted out and cried 'I wanna come too!', instead, he let out an inaudible whimper asKrad tugged off his wet shirt and headed upstairs after the redhead.

Once the two disappeared up the stairs Dark let his head hit the table, "Oww…I wanted to go and watch Krad change…no fair…"

"Gods you're perverted…"

"Just ever so slightly…"

"So what's the plan again?"

"We just act all friendly with each other and get them jealous, and at the same time we can't make it too obvious."

"What if it backfires?"

"Then we cry and beg for forgiveness."

"…just brilliant Dark, just brilliant."

"No I was joking, then we get desperate and use the mistletoe trick."

"What!? I have to kiss you!?"

"You only wish, we catch them under the mistletoe and win them back with our _skills_."

"Right, uh huh, whatever you say."

"Yep, so whatever I say goes, and right now I say our little plan's working out nicely, did you see their faces when we sat down and didn't argue?"

"Krad looked like he was about to faint."

"If we keep this up…"

"Easier said than done."

"What if we split up into teams?"

"No! That's got to be the dumbest idea you've ever thought of!"

"Why?"

-----------------------------

_Krad and Daisuke pointed at them accusingly yet at the same time they were laughing triumphally, "No dinner!"_

-----------------------------

"Because Krad's the only one that can cook."

"Right…so much for the teaming up part…"

"Yea…you have stupid ideas…"

"Whatever, let's just keep doing this and get revenge."

"…somehow this seems wrong…I want to kill Krad and you want to murder Daisuke..."

"Uh huh, but at the same time you want to kill Dai-chan I want to murder Krad."

"Right, but it still seems wrong…you want to murder Krad?"

"No, not really."

"Why are we actually getting all crazy over revenge?"

Dark shrugged, "It's the Christmas feeling I guess."

"…okay…somehow that doesn't sound right."

Dark sighed, "My creepy, creepy boy, it doesn't matter as long as in the end we get what we want."

Satoshi considered for a second, "Okay…I'm convinced…ew…I'm not yours."

"No…you only wish you could be…" Satoshi made a sound of disgust.

------------------------------

Daisuke pulled out a sweater, "How bout this?"

"Too small…"

The redhead frowned and looked through the drawer, "He doesn't really have much clothes here…"

"Great…just pass me a jacket…"

"Which one?"

"The white one."

"Which white one? There's like five…"

Krad sighed and ran his hand over his wet hair, "He's got hell a lot of jackets but no sweaters…what's wrong with him?"

Daisuke giggled, "Who knows? So which jacket?"

"Whichever one will fit me…"

"That leaves two…this white puffy one or this other white one with a cross on the back…"

"Errr…what about my coat?"

"Not dry yet."

"I'll take the second one…" Daisuke passed him the white jacket, while trying it on Krad asked the redhead, "Have you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"The other two, they're actually getting along…"

Daisuke nodded, "Yea…I never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Me neither…"

"You think they're faking it?"

Krad laughed, "Most likely Niwa…most likely…it'd be the end of the world if they were to get along. Hmm…I still owe you a dinner…but there's only instant stuff here…"

"You know what? I think I'll settle for something else…"

-------------

"Hey Krad-kun…maybe you should get a shirt…"

"Nah, they're too small…"

Dark stared at the table while Satoshi's ears turned red, they both turned around to see Krad in a jacket with nothing underneath, the blonde looked up, "Is there something wrong?"

The two shook their heads, Krad blinked, absolutely clueless, Satoshi coughed, "Aren't you cold wearing that?"

"It's warmer than wearing a wet shirt…and Daisuke couldn't find a sweater big enough so yea…"

Dark stared at the blonde in disbelief, _Daisuke!?_ _Did he just call him Daisuke!? Oh crap oh crap…_

Daisuke on the other hand looked at the ceiling, "…I wonder how grandpa and them are doing…"

The room was filled with silence as the same thought floated into everyone's head…

-------------

"_Kaa-chan's coming! Don't worry Dai-chan!"_

_Poor Kosuke had to restrain his at the moment spazzing wife from running outside __and into the snow trying to look for her son, "Emiko-san, don't worry! I'm sure Daisuke's somewhere safe and warm!"_

"_Don't you 'I'm sure he's safe' me!"_

_Kosuke was clinging to her frantically, "Emiko-san! …a little help here?"_

_Soon Daiki and Towa were helping Kosuke restrain Emiko…_

-------------------------------

They sweatdropped Dark gave a nervous laugh, "Let's not think about that…"

Satoshi nodded in agreement, Krad gave them a funny look, "I still think it's weird that they aren't chewing each other's heads off…"

Daisuke nodded, "There are no words to explain how strange this is…"

Dark laughed, "Is there something wrong with us getting along?"

Krad shook his head and stretched, "Not really, it just makes everything…quieter…I swear, quietness is overrated."

The violet boy let out an empty laugh; he was too busy staring at Krad's exposed stomach and chest, _pale, lean, sexy, milky stomach…gods…no! Must not start thinking that way…so pretty…wanna just…ah crap…stop thinking…thinking is bad…thinking will soon ruin your plan…must stop thinking…thinking is overrated! _He snapped out of his trance when the blue haired boy poked him.

He looked over in half-dazed mode, "Yes? How may I help you? No I'm sorry, my brain is unavailable at the moment, please leave a message…"

"Dark?"

"Brain on coffee break…"

"Dark!"

"The person you are trying to reach is temporaily ."

"DARK!"

The violet snapped out of his dazed mode, "Yea?"

It was like hell saying those words but he said them anyways, "You okay?"

Dark nodded, "Yea…why wouldn't I be?"

"Your brain decided to take a rain check…"

"Having a brain is overrated."

Krad laughed, "You don't have one most of the time."

"I resent that!"

"Don't you always?"

Daisuke giggled, "He's got you there Dark."

The blonde smirked at his victory, "Come on Daisuke, let's see if it's still light out, there's this window upstairs where you can see above the snow."

The redhead smiled, "Coming!" He headed out the door, but then he whirled around and took a picture of the other two, he laughed, "This will sell millions, Dark and Satoshi-kun getting along…"

After he was gone Dark slammed his fist down onto the table, "Not fair! They're better at our plan than we are!"

"I want to burn that camera…I _will _burn that camera..."

"I'm starting to think that way too…"

"So now what? Do we skip onto the 'when our stupid plan finally backfires on us' part?"

Dark nodded, "It's our last resort…"

"You're really jealous aren't you?"

"Hell yes…" His eyes widened, "wait…that didn't come out right…"

Satoshi smirked, "Too bad, no second chances you jealous freak."

"Better than you! Creepy boy!"

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"Nitwit!"

"Ice cube!"

"Pervert!"

"Snowman!"

"Brainless!"

"Frosty!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Possessive!"

"Like you aren't…"

"At least I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Or so you think…"

Satoshi opened his mouth but all that came out was, "A…."

"…so…which part of the house do you want?"

He had prepared another insult, the question caught him off guard, "What?"

"You know…which part of this house do you want to be _alone _in with Dai-chan…"

He was clueless on what he was suppose to say so he ended up blabbing the first thing that entered his mind, "Erm…I'll take the living room…"

"Okay, I'll be upstairs, don't peek."

The blue eyed boy blushed, "I'm not you!"

"You only wish you were!"

"As if!"

"So you ready?"

Satoshi frowned, "Ready for what?"

"The backup plan incase our plan screws up and which might I remind you,it screwed up." The blue haired boy blinked, Dark waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Gods don't tell me you zoned out again…"

"I did not zone out!"

"Good, I'll get Dai-chan down here and you better be ready."

"But-"

"Too late to change your mind I'm going."

Dark stood up a little chain fell from his pocket, Satoshi picked it up, it was a little golden cross, "What's this? A good luck charm?"

The violet haired boy turned around, he took the cross back and stuff it into his pocket, "Oh that? A little something from Krad," then he snorted. "Like I actually need a good luck charm...he knows that I'm way beyond charming already."

"You're too full of yourself, it's a wonder how Krad puts up with you."

"Because I'm charming, I'm damn sexy and extremely handsome, need I say more?"

"Oh god, please, no."

"Not to mention I'm attractive and suave."

Satoshi muttered, "Could've fooled me…"

Dark snorted again and headed upstairs, "Better get ready, Dai-chan will be down in a minute."

------------------

He skipped up the stairs, seeing Krad and Daisuke in an empty room he fumed, "Hey Dai-chan! Creepy boy wants you downstairs pronto!"

The redhead turned around and blinked questioningly, "Satoshi-kun? I'll be down in a minute."

Dark smiled and said in a sing-song tone, "You better hurry since he seemed really impatient…"

Daisuke perked up, he turned to Krad, "I'll be downstairs."

The blonde nodded, acknowledging what the ruby eyed boy said. After he was gone Dark smirked and stepped behind Krad, "Hey love."

"Hn."

Dark peeked out the window the blonde was looking at, "Holy shit it's still snowing!?"

"So it seems…"

The violet eyed boy nipped Krad's neck, "So wutcha doing staring at such a boring scene?"

"Pondering…"

"Hm? And what would one as lovely as yourself be pondering about? Me?"

"Just wondering if it's just me or if the whole world's gone insane."

"Why?"

"You and Satoshi were getting along, felt like the end of the world."

"Jealous?"

"No, just freaked out, still can't get the you and Satoshi not fighting part…"

Dark blinked, "Since when did you start calling Dai-chan Daisuke and creepy boy Satoshi?"

"Since I lost that bet with Daisuke."

The violet eyed boy blinked again, then he grinned and snaked an arm around Krad's waist and continued kissed the boy's neck. Getting more excited as the blonde let out a little moan and tilted his head allowing him further access, "So that's why you've been calling him Daisuke, I was getting worried back there…"

"Jealous?"

"Perhaps…"

Dark hugged the blonde tight, warming up exposed pale skin, Krad sighed, "What are you doing?"

"At the moment, warming you up."

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you…"

"Someone asked me that before."

"You don't say…what about Satoshi?"

Dark snorted, "How insulting, like I'd actually go for creepy boy."

Krad gave a little laugh, "Your little act was awfully convincing though…"

"How flattering…"

-----------------

"Satoshi-kun? Did you need something?"

Satoshi turned around, "Huh? No-not really…"

He mentally smacked himself for his stupidity, Daisuke shrugged, "Okay then…I'll be upstairs-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Daisuke turned around, "Why?"

"Who knows what Dark and Krad are doing up there."

The redhead laughed, "That's true."

Satoshi felt his heart pound in his ears, "Daisuke…"

"Yea?"

As the old cliché went, actions speak louder than words, Satoshi hugged the ruby eyed boy and their lips met, no words were spoken…at least for the time being. Daisuke broke the kiss, blushing, "Satoshi-kun…"

The blue eyed boy shushed him, "There's nothing to say…"

They stayed silent for several minutes then Daisuke smirked, "You're pretty good at acting, back there, I actually thought you and Dark were…"

Satoshi snorted, "How insulting, like I'd actually go for that moron."

Then Dark stormed in, "I heard that!"

The blue haired boy sighed, therewent that moment, "Must you always interrupt!?"

"Only when I'm included in the discussion."

Krad walked past them head down, a little content smile played on his face, "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner…"

--------------------

That night Dark couldn't sleep so he decided to go exploring, he lit a candle and headed down into the basement. It was dark, it was eerie and it freaked the hell out of him. He gulped, but continued anyways, entering the last room to the right he came across something very interesting.A smile lit his face, maybe it was worth getting super freaked out after all…he turned around and headed back upstairs to tell Krad.

He shook the blonde awake, "Hey Krad, you'll neverbelieve what I just found..."

--------------------

Nya

Got another chapter up! Happy holidays! School's almost out!!!! XD There are no words to say how excited I am to be able to sleep in :P In the next chapter: BeWaRe Of FlUfF(ish sorta thing)!!! o.O you have been warned...

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Nope...you still have your record, computer problems are annoying as hell aren't they? Lol, yea I kinda like it the Dark on top way too, Krad's just too errr....femine and such I guess :P

**Seena58-** I feel sorry for you and your limited online access time :( Pokemon? o.O That's new...XD the camera strikes again! You sure can type alot in a couple minutes...I envy you :P Not sure why but I find random lines amusing nya

**ivyking**- XD Dark and Krad XD just can't seem to get enough of that :P Honestly I can't really think of a pairing I like more than Dark and Krad :) You flatter me too much, really, I swear, my ego's going to inflated nya

**Staryday**- Evil plans never seem to prevail do they? It's fun watching it backfire :P Would this be considered quick? My fingers are frozen...and that's my excuse if anyone asks :)

**Rinoki Rio**- Panda and kitty boy were killed by water...as my friend says, Dark's hot! He's got this mysterious sexiness to him XD These were the words of my good friend, she went sugarhigh yesterday and went all crazy on me :P hmm...a mistletoe house...the endless possibilities... o.O

**Ailin**- Revenge is sweet...and most of the time it backfires in our faces XD but other times it's a win win situation :) In situations like that, everyone ends up happy...I think...

**Lord Scribbles**- Getting people into jealous fits are fun, they come up with the craziest things just to get attention XD Lol, Dark always seemed dramatic and energetic to me so why not type it out that way? Yea Krad is OOCish but like you said I'm assuming that he wasn't born a evil sadistic demon, it's funner that way :) if he was Krad-Krad then he's be blasting his way out of the house and that wouldn't be any fun, I'm sorry if you like Risa, but I really don't...I guess it's because I think that Dark looks better with Krad than with her :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Being nice, sweet and good is overrated, gotta love the kissykissy parts :) lol, Krad and Daisuke make them more jealous, mean enough? :P

**RoYale**- If Krad took control...I can see them cleaning up the house and rearanging the furniture around to his liking while he sits there and drinks his hot chocolate O.o Or is that just me and my weird little mind?

**babymar-mar-** It's funny how possessive they can be when they get the right motivation isn't it? Amazing what kind of motivation they can get from a cup of hot chocolate :P

**golden-flame4-** I wanted to put marshmallows in it but somehow I doubt marshmallows are made by adding hot water and waiting for 3 minutes :( I only wish they were...hmm...who knows? Krad might finally come to his senses and take charge nya XD

**SpinningAvia-** You're lucky, we're not allowed onto at our school :( It sucks doesn't it? When there's only a handful of people who like or even know about DN Angel at school :( I have like 2 DN Angel fans...not insanely obsessed though...Daisuke's amazingly evil when he wants to be ne? Looks can be decieving ;)

**Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko-** Thankies! I updated as soon as possible! Went Christmas shopping yesterday so I updated today instead :P

**Animegoil-** Yay! Glad I could be an inspiration XD My grammar isn't the best is it? It's my least favorite subject, and my teacher never wakes me up during class so I blame her! Yes...it's all her fault!!! XD Opposites attract in a funny way :)Glad you like the fic nya :D

**Meg-fly**- Thank you! You have no idea how happy I get when people say they like my fics :) Really liked your review, lol, I doubt worshipping will be necessary :P The fluff must go on nya


	5. Do you Hear what I Hear?

Winter Magic

Day 4: Do you hear what I hear?

That day Dark and Krad didn't wake up…at least not right away. Satoshi and Daisuke were in the kitchenfixing themselves a nice glass of ice cold water. Then Krad walked instretching,not caring that he only had ajacket on, heyawned andmumbled, "Ohayou…"

Daisuke smiled cheerfully, it one of the great mysteries of the world how he remained cheerful even in the morning, "Ohayou Krad-kun!"

Still mumbling, Krad asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Satoshi stared at the glass of water in front of him, "Well…you have the wonderful choices of ice cold water, ice, or snow."

The blonde sighed, running a hand through untied golden strands, "Yum…how ever am I supposed to choose from all those great choices?"

Daisuke handed him a glass, "Stick with the ice cold water, if you leave it alone for over five minutes and it'll turn into ice, and the snow…you have to open the window to get it."

Krad raised a brow and said sarcastically, "Mmm…how delicious…near frozen water…"

"Yup, so you gonna get water or what?"

The redhead explained, "There are only a couple packs of instant noodles left so we can't really eat it for breakfast…so want the water?"

The blonde set the cup down, "…no thanks…I'll just sit around and wait till I starve to death or freeze, which ever comes first…"

"On the first day of Christmas my Krad-chan gave to me, a big plate of spaghetti! On the second day of Christmas my Krad-chan gave to me, two New York steaks and a big plate of spaghetti! On the third day of Christmas my Krad-chan gave to me, three apples, two New York steaks and a big plate of spaghetti! On the forth day of Christmas my Krad-chan gave to me four hamburgers, three apples, two New York steaks and a big plate of spaghetti! On the fifth day of Christmas…"

Satoshi groaned, "Guess who's awake."

Daisuke looked around in mock deep thought, "Hmm…I wonder, who else around here says 'My Krad-chan'? Not to mention sings about food…" Then a devilish grin broke out on his face, he whispered something into the blue haired boy's ear, Satoshi snickered. Krad gave them a funny look, Satoshi snickering was never a good sign...they both got up and headed towards Krad, the blonde gulped.

When Dark stepped into the kitchen still singing, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor, the two younger boys were sitting beside _his _Krad, Satoshi was just leaning against him, head resting on Krad's shoulder. But the redhead on the other hand had his arm looped around Krad's and was _snuggling _him…Dark gawked, Krad glanced at him quickly and anxiously. Daisuke smiled, "So Krad-_chan_, care for some water?"

Krad shuffled around nervously, "…n-no thank you…"

Satoshi looked over at Dark and gave a little smile, "Why good morning _Dark_, we didn't expect you to be up so soon…"

Dark's eye twitched, "I see…"

Upon see his friend's eye twitch Krad tried desperately to get out the two's evil clutches of doom. He sighed, it wasno use, death grips. The blonde sighed and got up, dragging the two along, he headed for the hallway. Daisuke happily tightened his grip to a point where blood couldn't get through to his arm, the redhead smiled gleefully, "Come on Krad-_chan_, let's get more _comfortable_, it's _warmer_ in the living room and there are _couches_ there. Not to mention the _fire _where we can get all nice and _cozy_."

"Krad…" The blonde turned around slowly, only to have Dark tackle him down. At that moment the red head and the blue eyed boy decided that they were finally satisfied and let go, resulting in the older boys tumbling onto the carpet. Daisuke watched them, surprise showing clearly in his eyes. Dark had the blonde pinned under him, he kissed the golden eyed boy possessively, Krad just stared at him, still in shock.

The blonde had no idea what happened, Dark tackled him, the two let go, and they fell. Now they were sprawled out on the carpet, and Dark was kissing him…again. Soon Krad found himself kissing the amethyst eyed boy back, letting out a little moan. Satoshi and Daisuke who were watching them from the side turned a deep shade of red.

Satoshi looked away, he groaned in disgust, "Please…not in front of an audience…"

Dark broke the kiss, Krad was catching his breath, the violet haired boy glared at the blue haired boy, "Why? You getting aroused just by watching us?"

"T-that's absurd! Like I'd ever get turned on by the likes of _you_."

"What then? You getting turned on by _my _Krad?"

"As if!"

"You didn't say no!"

"What are you talking about!?"

Krad wiggled around a bit, "Uhh…Dark?"

"Yea?"

"Can get off of me?"

Dark looked at their position, he was straddling the blonde while pinning him down, he shook his head, "No, the second I get off of you creepy boy here's gonna jump you or something."

Satoshi blushed, "I would not!"

The blonde started struggling, trying to get out from under the violet haired boy, "Dark! Get off me!"

"No!"

Krad started flailing wildly, "I swear if you don't get off me this instant I'm gon-"

He was cut off by a kiss, Daisuke sweatdropped, "You were gonna what?"

The blonde mumbled something that no one could make out so they decided that it was unimportant. Finally, Dark broke the kiss, "Yea Krad, you were gonna what?"

Krad glared at him, "I'm gonna-" Again, he was cut off by another kiss, then they heard a couple snaps. They turned around, there was the redhead holding the camera, Krad stared in horror, "Don't tell me you just…"

The ruby eyed boy shrugged, "Okay, I won't tell you that I just took a picture of you and Dark making out on the carpet in front of us and in Satoshi-kun's house and on his carpet in his living room."

"...BURN THAT CAMERA!" The blonde flailed uselessly for awhile. He finally freed an arm and pushed Dark off, "I can't believe you just took more pictures! Doesn't that camera ever run out of film!?"

Daisuke checked, "No, there's still half the film left."

Krad stared at him disbelievingly, "Hell no…"

Dark got up, rubbed his head and stood behind the blonde since he looked like he was about to faint, "Hell yes…"

"It's gotta run out of film sometime…"

The redhead shook his head, "Even if it does, there's still the spare film."

Then the blonde really did pass out, Dark caught him, a moment later he looked up dumbfound, "Uhh…Krad just fainted…"

Satoshi raised a brow, "No shit Sherlock."

Dark just stared at the unconscious blonde in his arms, "So…what now? And you," He pointed at Satoshi. "Don't even _think _about jumping him in his sleep."

"That's just gross! I'm not you!"

"No you'd ruin my reputation!"

"You never had a good reputation to start with!"

"Come here and say that! Dai-chan!"

Daisuke sighed, "Why don't we set him on the couch and pull a blanket over him first?"

Dark blinked, "Right."

The violet eyed boy picked up the blonde and set him down gently on the couch. He then grabbed the blanket that they used when they went to sleep and tucked Krad in. He brushed a couple strands of gold out of Krad's face, then he chuckled, "He looks so pretty in his sleep, not to mention calm and peaceful…so sexy..."

The redhead stared in awe at the sweet gentleness that Dark was emitting, then he pouted, "How come you never treat _us_ like that?"

"Simple, is your name Krad?"

"No."

"Are you my lover?"

"Eww…no."

"Can you cook?"

"No."

"Are you gorgeously sexy and really smart?"

Daisuke didn't answer, "…"

"Well there you go."

"So you only treat Krad nicely huh?"

Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "I wouldn't exactly use the word nice…"

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten how he tackled Krad to the ground out of possessive?"

"Well…he _is _Dark…he wouldn't be Dark if he wasn't like that…to Krad. Actually…I've never seen a different Dark, it'd be weird if he was all respectful and polite and stuff…man…that'd feel like the end of the world…"

"…yea…that's true."

"Oi! You're excluding me! How mean Dai-chan!"

Satoshi covered his ears, "You're annoying, shut up."

Dark whined, "Dai-chan! He's being himself again! Make him stop!"

The redhead had no idea what to do, "Eeto…Dark…Satoshi-kun, please…"

They both yelled at him, "Don't 'please' me! It's his fault! He started it!"

Daisuke's lips trembled, then they heard a groan. Krad stirred sleepily, "Dark, stop picking on the two. Calm down Satoshi, and Daisuke, ignore them."

Then he shuffled and pulled the blanket closer, Dark stared at him, "Aren't you getting up?"

"No…it's warm and I'm tired, I'm going to sleep so try to get along. Don't want to wake up to a bloody mess of corpse…"

"B-but…"

"Dark…please…"

He sighed, "Fine, but only until you wake up then I'm getting even."

The blonde mumbled sleepily, "'Kay, whatever…oyasumi…"

Dark blinked, Krad was asleep...he turned to the other two and shooed them out of the living room, "…now what?"

Daisuke grinned, "Let's plan a surprise for Krad-kun…"

The violet eyed boy perked up, "What kind of surprise?"

There was an evil glint in those ruby eyes, almost insane, "You'll see…"

Inside Satoshi's head he could almost see the redhead rubbing his hands together laughing maniacally like, _"Wahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"_ and a little 'Fear Me' sign hanging off his neck. Then a big black cape with a top hat and maybe one of those spectacles too…and of course the mustache and the cane. The blue haired boy shook his head dispersing the strange thoughts and started listening to Daisuke's plan…

------------------------

The blonde woke up, looked around…and saw no one around, he tied his hair up and got up. He figured something was terribly wrong, terribly horribly no good very, very wrong. He stepped into the dimly lit kitchen, "…Dark?"

No answer, he tried again, "Daisuke? Satoshi?"

Krad looked around alarmed, he walked down the hallway and looked in the rooms. He then turned around and headed for the other hallway but then someone pulled him into a bear hug from behind, someone else was clutching onto this arm while another person covered his eyes, Krad screamed. He shook his head in attempt to shake the person who was covering his eyes off. "Off! All of you!" When he got no answer, annoyed, he threatened them, "Let me go this instant or I won't be cooking dinner for anyone!"

The person covering his eyes immediately let go, Krad turned around finding Satoshi standing there with the camera, he raised it to his eye and snapped a picture. Krad felt like screaming and crying at the same time. Then he looked at who was clutching onto his arm, it was Daisuke, he grinned and made an impression of a fangirl, "Oh my god it's Krad-kun! I love you!!"

Krad sweatdropped, if the redhead was squeezing his arm, and Satoshi was the one who was covering his eyes then the one who had him in a bear hug was… "Dark! Get off me!"

"Iya-da!"

"Get off!"

Dark copied the redhead and started squealing, "No! Oh my god Krad I love you!!"

But unlike Daisuke's Krad knew that Dark meant it…at least the last part…then again…he decided that he didn't care at the moment, "Get off!!! You too Daisuke!"

"Can't make us!"

Krad huffed, "Fine be that way." He sat down on the ground and waited until their arms got tired, it didn't take very long.

Dark sat down beside him and pouted, "Joy kill."

The blonde snorted, "You had it coming, now get away from me and the kitchen or else there won't be any dinner."

"Can't I stay around and watch you?"

"Watch me pour hot water into cups with noodles in them?"

Dark shrugged, "Sure why not."

Krad sighed, "Do as you wish."

They happily bound after the blonde like dogs, while Krad was cooking Daisuke snapped more pictures, "I'm going to have to get an album for this…"

"Not if there aren't any pictures to put it in…"

"No you will not burn it."

"Then stop taking pictures!"

"B-but…this is so special, I mean how often do we all get snowed in at Christmas time!?"

"But me cooking!? How's that special!? I cook everyday!"

"No…right now you're cooking while we're _snowed in_, it's different."

"How so?"

Daisuke shrugged, "You don't cook instant stuff unless you're in a rush or if you really have to…like now."

"…how do you know so much about me?"

The redhead shrugged again, "I learn it from Dark and from looking at your personality, I'd say that's the type of person you are."

"You're one strange…strange kid…"

"So I've been told." Then he snapped more pictures with Dark in the background making bunny ears on the blonde and grinning. Krad just sighed and continued making dinner.

-----------------------

That night Daisuke heard a rustle and decided to check it out. He got up and looked around, Dark and Krad were no where to be seen. He heard another rustle. Someone was whispering something harshly from the empty room down the hallway. The redhead figured it was the two, doing what? He didn't dare make any wild guesses. Daisuke went down the hall, he was about to turn the doorknob but then he heard one of them moan. So instead of turning the doorknob as he had first intended he put his ear against the door and listened, the naughty boy.

"Dark…what if someone comes?"

"And why would they come?"

"What if they hear us?"

A snort, "They won't hear us, unless you start screaming or something."

"W-what's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing, but still you're going to wake up if you start screaming and stuff."

"As if, I don't scream."

"Anyways, you bottom me top got it?"

"Why is it always like that?"

"Because I say so."

Krad grumbled something that Daisuke couldn't make out. The redhead blushed at their conversation, he just knew that he was going to regret eavesdropping on them but he couldn't pry his ear away from the door. Then he heard a groan, his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Gods Dark…"

Dark's voice was muffled so Daisuke missed the first part of the sentence, "…so tight…"

The redhead felt his ears go red and his heart was pounding in his ears.

"Faster Dark…I think they're going to wake up soon…"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well it's not fast enough!"

"Gods…so tight Krad…"

"Push it in!"

"I'm trying!"

"Here…use this, it'll make it slicker so it'll be easier to push in."

"'Kay."

Daisuke felt his face heat up further, he head Krad groan, then he yelped, "You didn't have to push it in _that _hard…that hurt!"

"Sorry, it's that stuff you gave me, made it really slick."

"I told you it'd do that!"

Daisuke heard sucking noise, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "It's all over my hand…"

"Yea and all over me…"

"Sorry, I tried to get it all but I guess it ended up all over you too huh?"

"No really?"

"Here, let me clean it off."

"Mmm…"

Dark's voice was muffled as though he was nuzzling something, "…you taste sweet Krad…"

"Dark…come one let's keep on going."

"Alright, if you say so." More shuffling, Daisuke couldn't hear everything due to the ruffling, "…spread apart…"

"Come one Dark, faster already, I swear it'll be noon by the time we're done."

Dark wasn't joking when he said the Krad could remain deadly calm throughout the most bizarre scenarios. "Geeze I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Here, I'm going on top."

"What?"

"I'm getting tired of being on the bottom, I'm going on top."

"…fine."

Daisuke was surprised at how easy it was to pursue Dark, and the fact that Krad was finally taking charge.

Dark gave a small laugh, "And just to think…you were always in the bottom, why the sudden change of heart?"

"You were too slow."

"It was tight!"

"Watch…"

The violet eyed boy groaned, "Okay, fine, you're fast, I'm slow."

"Yes, _now_ you're willing to admit that? You were right…it's tight…"

"Told you, I swear being on bottom hurts."

"Get use to it."

"Hidoi-OW!"

"Opps, my bad."

"Is that all you can say!? My bad!? I'm in pain!!"

"…and what am I suppose to do about that?"

"Kiss it better?"

"…" A sigh then a moan.

Dark chuckled, "Looks like I'm still in charge even though I'm on the bottom."

"You wish, I'll be done faster than you'll ever be."

There was a long while of muffled voices then suddenly, "KRAD!"

Daisuke couldn't take anymore, he opened the door, while standing in front of the doorway, both Dark and Krad immediately turn their heads to see the redhead. Then Daisuke fainted.

---------------------

Nya

Updated again! I'll have a chapter of messed up Christmas carols, DN Angel style! Should I? What are they _doing _in there!? You'll all find out about what they found in the basement in the next chapter nya School's finally out XD Wishing you all happy holidays nya!!! Hugs?

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Seasons greetings! Still my first reviewer nya -grins- Maybe that's why he was smiling...who knows? :P You'll find out in the next chapter nya

**golden-flame4**- Warm and fuzzy XD It's the Christmas feeling! Here's more! Took me awhile! Last days of school was very....crazy....yea...that's all I'm going to say about that :P

**ivyking-** XD Dark wants Krad! It's no secret :P Yea, Krad's asking for it, especially wearing something like that, yea you can use wonderful like that. Thankies! I wish DN Angel was like my fics too then it'd actually end with Dark and Krad instead of the twins :( You have really interesting ideas, you should start writing fics nyaXD

**Hikari Fubuki**- It's okay, I like it fluffy, not sure why but Christmas time makes me go all fluffy in my ficscan't really get rid of the cliffhangers though,it's a habit of mine.:P Must be the presents and hugs, enjoy your dinner nya

**Staryday**- Krad's got a sixth sense! He knows everything Dark's doing! XD Hugs are getting to me :P I think I'm going to have the little revenge by making them jealous thing in my fics more often, it's fun to write :) Happy holidays!

**Rinoki Rio**- Fluff! XD Love fluff, lots of fluffy puffy stuff :) Yay! I rule like a penguin! Lol, I'm a bird in a tuxedo that can't fly!! XD

**Ailin**- Revenge if fun to plan and to act out XD No doubt about that wahahhahahaha....:P

**Lord Scribbles**- Nope Krad and Daisuke are unfoolable XD Critique is welcomed as far as I'm concerned :P Fluff XD That's the keyword in this fic apparently, I'm hungry...feel like eating...chocolate!! With marshmallows!!! Fluffy marshmallows!! :)

**RoYale**- Can't leave out the kisses :) You've just given a really good idea...thankies! They have their ways of amusing themselves...-smirks- not that I'm suggesting anything...-looks around-

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Yup who doesn't love DarkxKrad? XD Dark is attractive! No doubt there, not to mention his "Mysterious sexiness"! :P Cookies :D Can't get enough of those :) Thankies nya

**Animegoil**- I kind of wanted it to last longer too but still...thefic must go on!I wouldn't mind if you used it, I don't own it or anything...do I? o.O It'd be cool if I did though :) This fic maybe my fastest fic ever XD A new record!!!

**babymar-mar-** Wahahahha...you'll have to read the next chapter where it'll say what they found nya XD

**Trever-** :) Stay tune for the next chapter which will be up shortly (a couple days) to find out what happened in the basement of horrors :D

**silvertears**- It's okay :) Didn't get much time this week either no point in feeling bad...it's Christmas! Wow...horny? o.o You'll have to wait longer to find out what Dark found nya XD

**Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko**- Hope you enjoy your vacation! Merry Christmas to you too! XD You're lucky! You get to go somewhere this Christmas, I'm stuck at home...at least I can update the fic! :)


	6. O Christmas Tree

Winter Magic

Day 5: O Christmas Tree

He groaned and opened his eyes groggily seeing nothing but a blur of blue.

"Am I dead?"

"You only wish."

His vision started to clear, the mess of blue soon became a face, "Satoshi-kun?"

"Yea?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out last night."

Daisuke groaned again remembering how he had found Dark and Krad last night and listening in on their conversation. The most surprising part was when he found them fully clothed, "Where's Dark and Krad-kun?"

"Somewhere, they should be coming sooner or later."

"…"

They sat there in silence, then Dark's voice rang out, "Up on the stair top Dai-chan fell! Down, down, down and into hell! Poor little creepy boy cried and cried, then he too, went and died! Ha, ha, ha! Who gives a damn? Ha, ha, ha! Who gives a damn? Up on the stair top thump, thump, thump! Down to hell with creepy boy!"

Satoshi sighed, "Well…they're here…"

"Dark…I swear, you sound barbaric killing off Daisuke and Satoshi like that."

Daisuke watched the two enter the room, Dark's arm slung around Krad laughing. He felt his face heat up as horrid memories filled his head yet again, "D-Dark…"

The violet haired boy looked at him, "Yea?"

The ruby eyed boy's voice quavered, "W-what happened with you and Krad last night?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"…would I want to know?"

Dark shrugged, "That depends I guess…"

Krad smacked him on the head, "Just tell him, I'd rather not have him walking around with some bizarre idea in his head."

The amethyst boy rubbed his head, "Fine, hey Dai-chan you'd be surprised at how sensitive Krad is!"

Both the blonde and the redhead blushed, Krad smacked him again, "Get it right!"

"I was getting there! You didn't have to hit me!"

"You deserved it."

"Anyways, the night before last night I was exploring the basement and came upon this amazing room filled with –beep- and –beep- and then me and Krad –beep-"

"DARK!" Krad smacked him yet again, "That's not what happened!"

Daisuke cleared his throat, not trusting his voice, "How about you let Krad-kun tell the story?"

The blonde nodded, "Like Dark said he went into the basement and then he found a _Christmas tree_, not anything close to what he was saying."

"But we _did _end up-"

"ANYWAYS, we planned to decorate it and stuff last night."

"But then we got caught up in other _activities_."

Krad smacked him on the head, "No, ignore him, you're just going to end up with the wrong idea in your head."

Daisuke nodded, "But I heard you two last night…"

The blonde sighed, "I'll explain from the top okay?"

The redhead nodded again.

------------------------------------

_Krad shook Dark awake, "Hey, lets get going before they wake up…"_

"_Don't wanna wake up…"_

_The blonde hissed in annoyance, "Dark!"_

_Dark grumbled and got up, together they headed into the last room down the hall where they had set all the things they needed for to decorate the Christmas tree. Krad swore under his breath, his friend gave him a funny look, "Is something wrong?"_

"_Yes, there's no electricity, so we can't use the lights."_

"_So? We can just use the candles."_

_Krad looked up at him, "Wow, that's the smartest idea you've come up with so far."_

_The violet haired boy grinned, "Do I get a prize for that?"_

"_What?"_

_Dark smirked, "A kiss." He leaned in and kissed the blonde causing him to moan._

_The blonde gasped, "Dark…what if someone comes?"_

"_And why would they come?"_

"_What if they hear us or something?"_

_The amethyst eyed boy snorted, "They won't hear us unless you start screaming or something."_

_After a minute of bickering Dark decided, "Anyways, you bottom me top, got it?"_

_Krad gave a little pout, "Why is it always like that?"_

"_Because I say so."_

_Dark smiled and gave the blonde another kiss, Krad grumbled, "Fine, let's just get these candles into the holders first."_

"_Sure."_

"_Gods Dark you're so slow…"_

"_It's not my fault, it's so tight…"_

"_Faster Dark…I think they're going to wake up soon…"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can!"_

_Krad finally got tired of Dark as his excuses, he handed his friend some cork grease, "Here… use this, it'll make it slicker so it'll be easier to push in."_

_Dark looked up and shrugged, "'Kay."_

_He spread the grease over the bottom of the candle and tried pushing it in, it didn't work. Krad groaned in annoyance, the blonde started helping Dark with that one candle, then the violet eyed boy gave it a sudden push resulting in the candle going in and the tip poking Krad's hand, hard. The blonde yelped and looked at his hand, "You didn't have to push it in **that **hard…that hurt!"_

_Dark looked around and spotted a candy cane, he smiled gleefully, "Sorry it's that stuff you gave me, made it really slick."_

"_I told you it'd do that!"_

_The blonde looked over to see his friend slurping loudly on a candy cane, they heard a creak from the door, Dark jumped and dropped his candy cane getting the sticky sweet stuff on his hands while the candy landed on Krad, "It's all over my hand…"_

_Krad glared at him, "Yea and all over me…"_

_Dark grinned and volunteered, "Here, let me clean it off." The violet haired boy started licking the sticky syrup off the blonde, Krad moaned slightly. Dark grinned, as he started nuzzling Krad's neck, "You taste sweet Krad…"_

_The blonde tilted his head to one side allowing further access to his neck, "Dark…come on let's keep going…"_

"_Alright if you say so…" He started placing the candles on the branches of the tree, "Damn it, there won't be enough to cover the whole tree…come on, let's spread apart the ones that are bunched up."_

_Krad rolled his eyes, Dark was going way too slow for his liking, "Here, I'm going on top."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm tired of being bottom, I'm going on top."_

_Dark laughed, the blonde ignored him, telling him that he was too slow, "It was tight!"_

_Krad gave him a funny look, "Watch." He slipped the ornament onto the branch with no trouble."_

_Dark huffed, "Okay, fine, you're fast, I'm slow." He patted his back, "I swear being on bottom hurts."_

"_Get used to it." The blonde slipped an ornament and watched it go down onto Dark's head._

"_Hidoi-OW!" After another moment of complaining, Dark was awarded another kiss as an apology, "Looks like I'm still in charge even though I'm on the bottom."_

"_You wish, I'll be done faster than you'll ever be."_

_Krad suddenly lost his balance and tripped, Dark yelled, "KRAD!"_

_The blonde fell on top of him, noses touching, Krad blushed while Dark grinned and gave him another kiss which ended up much deeper than either of them had expected. That's when the door swung open and Daisuke fainted._

---------------------------

"Yea…that's what happened."

Dark nodded, "We thought you were sleep walking."

Daisuke stared at them, "Then you two weren't..."

The violet eyed boy gave him a funny look, "Hm?" Then he grinned, "No Dai-chan. we weren't doing _that_, although it is flattering that you'd think of us two when you're thinking...bad thoughts. I didn't even know you couldn't think like that, bad Dai-chan, bad, bad, bad..."

The redhead gave a nervous laugh, "So after I fainted, what happened?"

Krad shrugged, "Dark carried you back and let Satoshi take care of you-"

"While we went and did some very important business."

"Which you do not need to know of…"

Suddenly, Daisuke got a really bizarre idea in his head, he whispered to Satoshi, "What happened while I was asleep?"

Satoshi shrugged, "If you're worried about Dark jumping you in your sleep don't worry, observe." He looked at Dark who shot him a questioning look back, "Hey Dark."

"What?"

"Tell me which one of us four do you think of when I say charming?"

"Me."

"Pretty?"

"Krad."

"Happy-go-lucky."

"Dai-chan."

"…sex."

"Krad."

Satoshi gave the redhead a there-you-go look, "Kiss."

"Krad."

"Sexy."

"Me and Krad."

Krad raised a brow, "Scary."

"Creepy boy."

The blue haired boy glared at Dark who grinned in return, "Fragile."

"Krad."

Then Daisuke decided to join in, "Attractive."

"Me and Krad."

The ruby eyed boy pouted, "Mean."

"Creepy boy."

Krad smirked, "Evil."

"Dai-chan."

Daisuke stared at him, "Bully."

"…Dai-chan and creepy boy."

The blonde snickered, "Obnoxious."

"Creepy boy."

Satoshi glared at the blonde, "Quiet."

"Krad and creepy boy."

"Sex on legs."

"Krad, definitely Krad."

The blonde blushed, Daisuke grinned, "Angel."

"Krad."

"Sunlight."

"Krad."

"Gold."

"Krad."

"Uke."

"Krad."

The blonde just remained silent and wide eyed, "Alright! Alright! I get the point!"

Dark blinked, "You know I just noticed?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas Eve…"

Satoshi blinked, "You're right…what do you think of when I say red?"

"Dai-chan and blood and strawberries…strawberries…With…ohshit where's my rabbit!?"

Krad raised a brow, "_Now _you notice your pet's missing?"

"Yea, where is he?"

"Not sure, that last time I saw him, he was following us down into the basement."

The four of them headed down into the basement and started looking around, each with a candle in their hands. Krad went down further into the hallway; there was a door that was slightly opened, enough for a rabbit to get through. He decided to go in, "With?"

The room was extremely cold and eerie, there was a huge scent emitting from it, he called for the rabbit again, "With?"

"Kyu?"

Something furry ran into his leg, Krad looked down and picked it up, "Oh, there you are, what do you have there?" He took a good look at it, "My, my, and where on Earth did _you_ manage to find a strawberry?"

"Kyu!" The rabbit hopped out of the blonde's hand and headed further into the room where it got colder, Krad gulped and looked around. A moment later he started gawking, there was a hidden storage room full of food. There was everything from turkey to canned food.

"Holy…crap…"

---------------------

The three met up again, "Hey where's Krad?"

Satoshi shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe he ended up with the same fate as your rabbit."

"Hidoi Satoshi-kun!"

"Yea creepy boy!"

The blue haired boy grumbled to himself, Daisuke pointed to the direction which the blonde had went, "He went that way."

"Then that way we go! Onwards men!"

Daisuke raised a brow but followed Dark anyways. They found an opened door so decided to check it out, going all the way to the back of the room they found Krad, sitting on a crate,who looked over in surprise with a half of a strawberry sticking out of his mouth, "Hm?"

"Krad! You're alive! And you found food!" Krad blinked, the redhead grinnedwhile heturned on the flash and snapped a picture, Dark nudged him, "I want a copy of that."

"I get you one when they're developed."

"I'll hold you to your word."

The blonde was still staring at them, munching on the strawberry, "Mmm...mm…mmm?"

Dark sweatdropped, "Krad…I have no idea what you just said."

Krad pulled the strawberry out of his mouth and licked the tip before smirking at Dark who stared at him lustily, "Mmm…guess what I found along with your rabbit?" Dark grinned and went to sit on the blonde's lap, eating the rest of the strawberry out of his hands, Krad frowned, "Dark…that was _my _strawberry!"

"You want it back?"

"Yea."

Dark grinned, "Well alright, you can have it back." He kissed the blonde smiling to himself, Krad tasted like strawberries...mmm...tasty.

"Kyu?"

Satoshi covered his eyes, "Ewww…not in front of the underage and the rabbit, please!"

"Well no one told you to watch! You sick, sick kid!"

"What!? This is my house! And you're the ones who are making out in front of us!"

Dark wrapped his arms loosely around the blushing blonde's neck in a possessive manner, "So what if I wanna make out with Krad in front of you!? What are you going to do about it!?"

"I'll-I'll-"

Daisuke put a hand on the blue haired boy's shoulder, "It's Christmas Eve Satoshi-kun, let them be…"

"Yea!"

The redhead gave a little smile and pushed the frowning blue haired boy out the door, "Come up in a little while 'kay?"

Dark nodded then turned back to Krad, "So…where were we?"

Krad pouted a little, he stood up making Dark fall off his lap, "You still owe me a strawberry…"

The comment made him grin, he sat down and tugged the blonde's wrist until they switched places and Krad was sitting on him. Dark grabbed a strawberry from the box beside the crate and held it in Krad's face, full candlelight showing the surprise onthe blonde'sface, "Here's your strawberry, you want it?"

"Yes."

"Say ah." The blonde opened his mouth, placed a hand on Dark's chest and leaned forward taking the red fruit into his mouth, he was happily munching on it when he saw what position they were in, faces too close for comfort. He cocked his head and blinked, Dark chuckled and kissed his nose, "I swear, you're too innocent for your own good."

Krad swallowed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dark smirked, "I wonder…"

"Tell me."

"No, come on, let's go upstairs, the sooner we finish dinner and go to sleep, the sooner it'll be Christmas."

The blonde let his thoughts stray for a bit, _Christmas…_then Dark kissed him again, shocking him out of his trance, "Dark!"

"You zoned out on me! How elsewas I suppose to get you back?"

"But did you have to _kiss _me!?"

Dark pouted, "I thought you liked my kisses…"

Krad couldn't answer, Dark had him there, "I-I do…but…"

The violet haired boy grinned and leaned forward, "That's good enough for me."

-------------------

"Hey Satoshi-kun, I never knew you had a food storage in the basement."

"Neither did I but this explains what my dad does with all the food he brings here."

Daisuke raised a brow, "He brings a ton of food over and you never ask about it?"

"Why bother? We mind our own businesses."

"Hmm…" The redhead leaned into the embrace that came behind, "You're lucky to have a dad, I mean look at Dark and Krad…"

"They seem content with each other."

The ruby eyed boy giggled, "Yes, very content…"

Daisuke looked up, red meeting blue, he turned around and kissed the blue haired boy, "Merry Christmas Eve Satoshi-kun…"

"Aa…Merry Christmas Eve…"

"Do you think Santa will come?"

Satoshi laughed, "You still believe in him?"

"I'm hoping that he'll bring us a nice, freshly cooked chicken..."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see ne?"

Daisuke smiled, "I'll be turning early today." The redhead planted another little kiss, and repeated, "Merry Christmas Eve..."

------------------------

Nya

It'll be Christmas in the next chapter! More fluff! Will Santa come? With chicken? Congrats to all you people who figured that they were...semi-innocent! That is...assuming that they weren't _lying _or anything :) If you wanted a lemon scene, lets just say that they were lying and I'll let your minds think of what they were _really _doing in that room :P

**Hakudoshi-chan**- What _were _you thinking? o.O Things aren't always what them seem...I just couldn't resist seeing what people would think if they read that :P

**Hikari Fubuki**- Cliffhangers are fun :) No cliffie in this chapter, torture skills? Maybe XD I was suppose to update yesterday but ran out of time :( gomen nya

**Mysterious Kaitou**-lol, evil Daisuke XD Your mind might be a bit too mature :P Now you get to find out what they were up to, cookies :)

**Rinoki Rio**- Quack, quack....that's what a penguin sounds like right? Quee? If it was what everyone thought it was, I'd have to change the rating :P Krad is so fun to pick on nya XD

**SpinningAvia**- Hmm...a polite Dark, too funny to imagine XD mental images, lol what's going on in your head?Bingo! Setting up a Christmas tree! You get chocolate for guessing the right answer nya!

**Staryday**- I lovecameras! But I hate having my picture taken :P When I see one, I run away or cover my face :) It's natural reflexes :D Daisuke's a bad boy nya

**golden-flame4-** XD Glad you liked the last part! If I add anymore, I'll have to change the rating to R! Yes! Krad finally took charge of the situation! XD

**Trever-** Daisuke has perfect timing :) He fainted the second he saw the two driving just about everyone insane XD

**Lord Scribbles**- You don't like dark chocolate either? It's not sweet enough :( Do you really want to know? o.O Depends, if you were rooting for a lemon scene then you'll be disappointed if not, then I doubt you'll mind the Christmas tree set up.:P

**RoYale**- There's a preverted mad scientist in all of us...that didn't sound like it was suppose to but oh well! I'll add more Satoshi in the rest of the fic :) I've been in Krad's place before, it's not fun having your friends smother you with "Oh my god it's Ayame!!" and stuff :( I really shouldn't be laughing at Krad but I am...:P

**babymar-mar-** Daisuke is a bad boy...very vvveeerrryyy bad boy XD Listening in on a conversation that could scar him for life :)

**ivyking**- You're very logical :) you noticed that I'd have to change the rating, you get chocolate for that, XD yea! Kill Risa! I'm sorry to all the Risa fans out there but I hate her!!! My friend stopped reading DN Angel because of her :( it's true too...

**Shado-Fyre**- XD I actually made someone laugh hard enough that they started crying! A new record! :)

**Meg-Fly**- Curiosity killed a cat :) What were they doing? The naughty pair... :P

**Kiwee**- Poor Dai-chan, him and his timing, walking in on them when they just started :) Another chapter! XD I'd better get busy and type more! Happy holidays!!


	7. All I Want for Christmas

Winter Magic

Day 6: All I want for Christmas…

Satoshi yawned and woke up, he smelt fire and panicked, he got up and ran to where the two older boys had set up the Christmas tree. Dark was whining to Krad, "I want to use the lighter!"

Krad shot back, "No way in hell! Last year you set the tree on fire!"

"That was an _accident_! An accident I say!"

"That's the problem! You're accident-prone!"

"It's not my fault! I was born that way!"

"I didn't say it was your fault! I'm just saying that you're not allowed to use the lighter!"

"Hidoi Krad!!!"

"If you set the tree on fire this year we can't just go out and get another one! Not to mention you'll burn the house down! And we'll all _burn _to death!"

"B-but-"

"But what!? I'd rather not die being cooked alive!"

"Think about all the hungry kids you're be feeding!"

Krad raised a brow, "I don't think anyone's going to be eating me, we'll be stuck here until our bones turn into ashes and you say we're going to be feeding hungry children."

"Well you never know!"

Satoshi cleared his throat, the two looked over, "What's that burning smell?"

The blonde pointed at Dark, "His fault, he was playing with the lighter."

"What!? Playing with fire is fun!"

The blue haired boy stared at him, "You pyromaniac!"

"No! Just prone to fires!"

"Same thing!"

"No it's not! Krad! Tell him it's not the same thing!"

They both looked at the blonde who was lighting the candles on the tree giving a warm glow to the room, then Daisuke came in rubbing his eyes, "Kirei…"

Krad stepped back, "Not bad…"

Dark pouted, "Can I have the lighter now?"

"No. You are forbidden to be around the lighter or any source of fire."

"Mean!"

"So you've told me."

Behind his back Daisuke was getting the camera ready for another priceless moment. He never really had to wait long…

Dark huffed, grabbed Krad by the arm as he tried to walk away and pulled making him fall backwards. Which then of course he took the opportunity to dip-kiss him. Daisuke beamed and took a picture, the blonde heard the snap and started flailing his free arm, "MMM! MMPH!"

"What was that?"

"Daisuke just took another picture!"

"I know that, hey Dai-chan, I want a copy of that too."

"Sure."

"DDaarrkk!!!"

"Yes?"

"You-you…"

"Huh?"

Krad struggled out of Dark's grip making them both fall over, Daisuke grinned and took another picture. Satoshi sweatdropped, the evil image of Daisuke laughing insanely popped back into his head.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Your hands are really cold…"

Dark's stomach growled, "That's just cause you aren't wearing a shirt…I'm hungry…"

"Then get off me and let me make breakfast."

"Brunch"

"Whatever."

Daisuke blinked, remembering something, "Eeto…Krad-kun?"

"Yea?"

"We might not have dinner…"

Krad's attention turned to the redhead, ignoring the dark haired boy laying on top of him, "What!?"

"We kind of…how can I say this? ...we…kind of…err…low on instant noodles…"

"And water." Satoshi added.

The blonde's eyes widened, "You can't be serious…"

"Completely serious. Unless you want to eat raw meat from the basement…"

Dark stared in disbelief, "Crap…we're gonna starve to death?"

Satoshi smirked, "That's right. We. Ran. Out. Of. Food. Now. We. Are. Going. To. Starve. To. Death."

"Noooooooooooo!!! It's my worst nightmare manifested into reality!"

Daisuke gave him a 'really?' look, "I thought your worst nightmare was losing Krad or something."

"It's a close race."

Satoshi tsk'ed, "You put food before Krad, you oughta be ashamed."

"What are you talking about! Of course Krad comes first! Without Krad there'd _be_ no food!"

Daisuke nodded in agreement, "He's got a point there."

"He's got a really funny way of proclaiming his love and care for Krad."

"Kinda sad…"

The blue haired boy nodded, "Oh well, it _is _Dark…"

"True…"

Dark got off Krad and pointed at the two, "They're talking about me in front of me!"

The blonde got up and brushed himself off, "At least they aren't talking behind your backs."

"Well if I were to turn around then they would be."

"…I can't argue with that…"

"Krad…"

"Yea?"

"I'm really hungry…"

Krad sighed and ran a hand through his long golden hair, he stepped out of the room. A moment later he popped his head back in, "Don't even think about touching the lighter."

Dark stuck out his lower lip and gave him the 'hurt-innocent-puppy' look, Krad just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. He snapped a finger; "Dang…" then he stretched and jogged lightly out of the room.

"Where do you think he's headed off to?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's gone to harass Krad."

Daisuke nodded, "Wonder if Santa came…"

"If he did, he could've burnt his ass, there was a fire going on, not to mention our tree is over _here_. _And _Krad's a super light sleeper."

"Incase Dark decided to…errr…yea…"

"Exactly, what are the chances of Santa coming?"

The ruby eyed boy sighed, "Not very high..."

"I wish I had presents to give you…"

Daisuke gave him a hug, "It's okay it's the thought that counts."

"If it's the thought that counts then I'd give you a mental freshly baked chicken."

The redhead laughed, "Then I guess I'd have to share half with you, eating mentally's a lot less messy."

--------------------

"Stop eating so fast, you're going to choke."

"Then what? Will you give me CPR?"

Krad looked back, "That wouldn't be necessary, I'd give you the Heimlich maneuver instead."

"How about after that?"

"I'd leave you on the floor to rot."

"How mean…you're in an awfully grouchy mood today."

"Am not, let's go call the other two for breakfast."

"Brunch."

"Whatever."

The two stepped in on their little long hug, Dark watched them, "I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Daisuke just smiled and shook his head, he looked at the camera, "There's only a couple pictures left," Krad inwardly cheered, "Looks like I'll have to get out the spare film out." The mental Krad groaned and withered away.

Dark raised a brow, "So?"

The redhead perked up, "Let's take a group picture in front of the tree!"

He set up the camera on a nearby shelf and turned it to automatic, Krad and Dark stood behind the two. Daisuke smiling happily while Satoshi was scowling, Dark grinned and stuck two fingers in the blue haired boy's mouth and pulled apart making him smile by force, it wasn't a very convincing smile, it made Satoshi look somewhat like a clown. The blonde watched and raised a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. Daisuke was laughing when the camera snapped a picture.

"Darh! Et gho of meh!"

Dark started laughing, Krad sighedwhile a small smile played on his face, the redhead just smiled trying to calm the two down when the camera snapped another picture. And another when Satoshi raised a fist trying to get Dark away, and Krad was walking towards the camera.

Krad picked up the camera and checked the film, one left, he smiled and took a picture of the three, two fighting and one trying to be a peacemaker.

"Dark I think you should let go now."

The violet haired boy looked up, "Why?"

"You fingers are in his _mouth _for crying out loud, do you know what's in the mouth?"

Dark let go immediately, "Ewww! Gross! You mean he could've drooled on me!?"

Satoshi glared at him and wiped his mouth, Krad handed the camera over to the redhead, "Wow Krad-kun, I thought you were going to burn it."

"I don't burn things that aren't mine, anyways we came here to tell you to go eat not to burn cameras. Your breakfa-brunch is going to get cold."

Dark smirked as the two went into the kitchen, "Looks like _someone's _got their Christmas spirit back. So Krad, why were you all depressed earlier?"

Krad led the dark haired boy upstairs into the room where they could see above the snow, the snow had fallen down to half way down the house. "I never thought I'd spend Christmas here, snowed in, without a shirt, in Satoshi's house, with nothing but instant noodles, and no present to give you."

Amethyst eyes widened, then he chuckled and nipped the blonde's ear, "Is that why you were depressed? I don't really care where I spend Christmas, its being with you that makes it special. And you look sexy without a shirt, I admit being stuck in creepy boy's house was a surprise but still, the noodles aren't that bad, and for a present…"

The blonde sighed, "Sorry…"

"No need. Don't you know? All I want for Christmas is you…" Krad looked Dark in the eye, the violet eyes showed nothing but serene sincerity, then Dark grinned, "All you need is a big bow and then you'd be the perfect present."

Krad smiled, "Sorry, no fancy decorations but Merry Christmas anyways."

"Oh well, you're nice enough with or without a bow, you're _my_ Krad."

"Mm…"

--------------------

Daisuke and Satoshi stood outside the door, the blue haired boy hissed, "Don't tell me they're –ahem- in my house!"

The redhead put a finger to his mouth and pointed to the keyhole, Satoshi peered in, Krad was leaning into Dark's embrace. The crimson haired boy whispered to him, "I think we should leave them alone for awhile…"

Satoshi nodded and sat down against the door, the redhead joining him, "Merry Christmas Daisuke…"

Daisuke smiled and rested his head against Satoshi's shoulder, "Merry Christmas…"

They sat there for awhile enjoying the silence and each other's company then Satoshi felt a bump against his thigh, "What do you have in your pocket?"

The redhead grinned a grin which was very similar to Dark's and pulled something out.

-------------------

Krad smiled and nuzzled Dark's neck causing him to give out a soft sigh, "Dark…"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas…"

"Aa…and a happy new year."

-------------------

The two were back to sitting against the door when a certain white rabbit hopped up with a strawberry dangling from its mouth, "Kyu?"

Daisuke shushed it, picked it up and took the red fruit from it, "Don't ruin their moment With." He looked at Satoshi and gave another Dark-like grin, "I've got an idea about what to do with this strawberry."

The blue haired boy smiled, "I swear you're hanging around Dark too much."

The redhead laughed, "Maybe…"

--------------------

Awhile later they were sitting down, yet again, this time waiting for the older two to step out.

Suddenly the lights came flickering back on and the door opened causing the two to fall backwards, Dark nearly stepped on Satoshi but then Krad pulled him back in time, "The power's back on!"

Satoshi glared at Dark, "So I noticed."

The two got up and watched Krad and Dark step out of the room, abruptly Daisuke started laughed, Dark raised a brow, "Is there something wrong with Dai-chan?"

Satoshi smirked and shook his head, Krad gave him a suspicious look, "Then what's wrong with him?"

The redhead continued laughing and pointed to the top of the doorframe, "Look!"

They looked up, Krad gave it a funny look, "Oh…what the?"

-------------------

Nya

I'll update again tomorrow or the next day! Day 6.5 coming soon! And more fluffiness to come! Only 2 chapters left! Merry Christmas Eve! Sorry can't type much for the comments (see below)! I'm suppose to be sleeping!!!!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I actually had that thought flashed through my head too but it's gone now :P Instead of chicken, Santa gave them electricity to _cook _chicken! :D

**Mysterious Kaitou**- Santa shaped cookies! XD I actually got cookies as a present! They taste gooood :P Made cookies yesterday too! It's the cookie season!!!

**Kage Ohkami**- I was laughing really hard when I typed the last two chapters out, especially seeing people's reactions to their little "activity" XD

**RoYale**- Fangirl images eh? -grins- there's more DaiSat here, With can find strawberries anywhere, Krad with a big red bow XD I like that little mental image nya

**Animegoil-** Denial, lol, I'm going insane over updating this, only one day left before I have to finish the next chapter > I guess I'll be updating tomorrow XD

**ivyking-** Yea! Give Krad to Dark! Yup...waiting for a Dark Krad scene :( there aren't enough! Noooo Dark can't get raped by girls! -coughRisacough-

**kitty-** Sorry your computer wouldn't load chapter six nya Hope you like both six and seven! Computer problems will be the death of us all!!!

**golden-flame4**- Thankies! :D It's cute and fluffy! Like a marshmallow bunny XD

**Rinoki Rio**- Dark's Krad's santa since he sat on his lap and ate a strawberry! XD Strawberries :) I had strawberry flavored jellybeans today :D

**Kiwee**- Traumatized Daisuke, kinda sad...but funny XD Just think that Krad was...avoiding the truth and go with Dark's story :)

**babymar-mar**- Strawberries :) -gives you one- Santa's given them the gift of electricity so Krad can become Santa! XD

**SpinningAvia**- Thankies! Chocolate! XD Wow, Krad being a striper for Dark XD Bad mental images :P Deep deep deep deep down somewhere, Daisuke's got that weird little evil laughing dude in him :P

**Seena58**- I'm completely camera shy, even webcams, that's where there hasn't been a picture of me since...last year :P The snow's getting there, I really wish it'd snow :( Poor poor santa...my Christmas tree is no where near a fire place :( the piano's there :P


	8. Let it Snow

Winter Magic

Day 6.5: Let it Snow

Krad gave the two a funny look, "And what the hell is that?"

"It's a mistletoe with a strawberry tied to it." Satoshi explained flatly.

"I can see that, but why?"

"I'll let Daisuke explain."

"One of you two have to pick up the other and the person who's picked up has to grab the mistletoe with their mouth. And then you two share the strawberry. Simple enough?"

The two took a step back into the room, "Dai-chan's turned insanely evil…"

"I blame it on your influence."

"How mean…"

"How do we get out without having to go through with the strawberry thing?"

"We could jump out the window."

"And fall into the snow then be found dead a couple days later."

"Or we could just go along with it."

Krad gave him a funny look, "Are you crazy?"

"No, I mean look at it, you don't really have to be off the ground to reach it. And they never said that the picking up part couldn't be a boost."

"Fine but who's getting the strawberry?"

Dark looked at him, "You."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because you're as light as a feather."

"But-"

"Come on Krad, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can start on dinner."

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Not a slave, but mine, yes."

Daisuke watched the two whispering among themselves, "Are you two ever going to come out of that room?"

"In a sec!"

Satoshi grumbled and waited, finally the two came out, Krad, clearly annoyed looked up at the strawberry. He grumbled to himself, "I swear, there's going to be less food in front of you tonight."

"Aww, Krad-kun, it's only a game."

Dark grinned and held up his hand, "No flash photography please."

Then he boosted the blonde up who grabbed the strawberry, Daisuke pouted, "Not fair! You were supposed to pick him up!"

"Well in a sense I _am _picking him up, and you never said no boosting so _ha_!"

"You still have to share it."

Dark smirked, "Sure why not? It's not like it hasn't been done before."

He plucked off the stem and took half of it into his mouth, his mouth lingering longer thanit needed to, Daisuke grinned and took a picture, "You only said flash photography, the flash isn't on."

"When did you change the film?"

"While I was eating."

The violet haired boy swallowed, "You little imp."

"I learn from the best."

Krad grinned at the comment, "Now who can argue with that?" The younger two just laughed, Dark wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and started nuzzling his neck. The younger two turned red, Krad just looked back, "Yes?"

"Can you make dinner now?"

"Fine, let's go see what there is in the basement."

"Oh wait. Hey Dai-chan can I see your camera for a sec?"

The redhead nodded and handed him the camera, "Why?"

"Look up."

They did, Krad was holding a mistletoe above them, "Consider this revenge."

Dark grinned as he took the pictures, "Just think of how these will look when they're developed."

"I'd rather not see them."

Satoshi smirked, "Yea, since most of them are of you being ravished by Dark."

"Don't remind me."

"Come on Krad, basement! Food! You! Cook! Dinner!"

Krad sighed and let Dark drag him by the sleeve down the stairs, "Fine…"

Satoshi watched them leave, "Krad's a pushover."

"Yup…"

"Daisuke…"

A minute later Dark hopped up the stairs to find the two on the floor kissing, "Dai-chan your camera…"

He grinned and snapped a couple pictures, then snickered and ran back down. Satoshi sat up, "I'm going to kill him…"

Daisuke smiled, "No killing on Christmas."

"Fine then, I'll kill him tomorrow."

"No killing on boxing day."

"Damn it…"

"At least we can say that we'll never forget this Christmas for as long as we live."

"Yea, that part's true enough…"

-----------------

"So what are you gonna make!?"

"No clue, look around and see what you want."

"Chicken!"

"Chicken?"

"Yea! Look! There's a frickin big chicken over there just waiting for the oven!"

Krad looked over, yup, a chicken, pre-stuffed, just waiting for the oven. Which meant less work for him, "Fine, the chicken, what else?"

"…ham!"

The blonde raised a brow, "Ham? What are you a carnivore?"

"No, but there's ham!"

"…can you pick something that's not meat?"

"…steak!"

Krad sighed, "What else…"

------------------

"I wonder what we're going to have for dinner…"

"Who knows? Wanna go check?"

"Sure."

The two headed towards the kitchen, but Dark stopped them, "No entry allowed, staff only."

Satoshi glared at him, "This is my house."

"The manager does not count as a member of the staff at the moment, please try again later."

"But-"

"Nope, you have to wait until Krad's done, go back upstairs and play with the mistletoe or something."

Daisuke pouted, "But I'm hungry!!"

"So am I! And I have to smell the food I'm not allowed to eat…yet…"

"At least you know what we're having."

"Don't worry it's not poisoned, Krad wouldn't do something like that…on Christmas anyways."

"So…what are we having?"

"It's confidential."

Satoshi grumbled, "Fine be that way…"

"I will."

-----------------------

(Tick, tick, tick, tick…a long while later…)

Krad plopped down onto the couch, Dark grinned, "You done?"

"Yea, took long enough."

"Looks like a feast."

"It better be, I'm not cooking anymore today."

Dark laughed, "Don't worry, I think it'll fill everyone up, there might even be leftovers."

"With you around? I doubt it."

The violet eyed boy chuckled, "Hey Dai-chan! Creepy boy! Dinner's served!"

The two can running down, the stopped midway across the kitchen and gawked at the dining table, Daisuke lit up like a light bulb, "Chicken!"

Satoshi was still gawking, "Holy shit, all this was in the basement?"

"There's still plenty left."

Daisuke took a picture of their dinner, Dark looked at him, "Why the hell are you taking pictures of the food?"

"So I can taunt people, I bet we have the biggest Christmas feast in town."

"True…wow Dai-chan, you really have turned evil."

"No…"

"How can you deny it!? You're going to _taunt _people with the pictures, blackmail Krad, not to mention you set up the strawberry thing which even _I _didn't think of!"

"…let's eat…"

Dark forgot everything that he was talking about and beamed, staring at the food, "Yea! Let's eat!"

Krad sighed, "Pathetic…"

They were seated around the table, Dark hungrily stared at the food, "Itadakimasu!"

The four happily stuffed themselves until their stomachs were beyond content. Daisuke smiled, "That was really good!"

"Yea!"

Even Satoshi nodded, Daisuke hugged the blonde, "You're my Santa Krad-kun!"

Dark tugged Krad out of the redhead's grasp, "He's mine! Literally!"

The blonde didn't answer, Satoshi raised a brow, "Well…he's not objecting so I'm assuming that Dark's not lying."

"I don't lie!"

"Sure you do, you lied just now."

"Did not!"

"And again!"

Dark pouted and hugged the blonde in an 'I-need-some-comforting-right-now' yet possessive way. Krad sighed, "Come one, let's clean this up."

Daisuke smiled, "Hai!"

"Dark, you stay away."

"But-"

"Are you implying that you want to wash the dishes?"

He whined, "No, but Krad!"

"Yes?"

"Those two!"

Satoshi raised a brow, "What about us two?"

"You two might jump him or something!"

Krad's eyes widened as the mental image of the two tackling him to the floor like football players, "Dark…"

"Yea?"

"Don't make false assumptions and I'd prefer not to be haunted by such ideas."

Daisuke frowned, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"That means one of you go keep Dark out of the kitchen."

The blue haired boy grinned as he looked at Dark, "He's telling you to back off."

The two headed outside, Krad and Daisuke finished washing the dishes then the blonde grinned, "You mind sharing Satoshi for a second?"

Daisuke looked at him funny, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I feel like getting a little revenge on the two, you got your camera?"

The redhead nodded, "It's on the table."

"Good…"

----------------------

"We're done!"

Dark happily ran back into the kitchen with Satoshi following him, then he skidded to a halt and the blue haired boy bumped into him. He looked up, "Eh!?"

The violet haired boy's grin turned into an "O" as he gawked at what was hanging above the door, a mistletoe. Daisuke was standing in the kitchen with the camera in his hands. And Krad was sitting on a chair smirking, Dark looked at the mistletoe then to Krad, "This-mistletoe! Creepy boy! EWWWWWW!"

Krad just grinned, legs crossed and head resting on his hand giving him a lazy look, "Tis the season to be jolly."

"Jolly yes, creepy boy's not jolly, he's creepy. You expect me to _kiss _him!?"

"That's how the mistletoe works as far as I'm concern, and you've been known to kiss random people so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Krad!"

"Hm?"

"But he's just so…icky!"

"It's just a little kiss, even Daisuke gave his consent on this."

The redhead gave a little apologetic smile that didn't suit the little evil glint in his eyes. "Yea Dark, it's only a little kiss."

Satoshi stared at the redhead, "You let Krad set this up!?"

Daisuke pouted, "It's just a little kiss Satoshi-kun…"

Krad smirked, "You're going to have to get it over with if you want to enter the kitchen. Did I mention there's dessert here?"

Dark tensed up then he grabbed the blue haired boy and kissed him square on the lips, when they didn't stop Daisuke raised an eye from the camera still snapping a picture once in awhile, "…you can stop now…"

Dark let Satoshi go and grabbed Krad by the hand and pulled him under the mistletoe, "That was nasty! I demand to be de-contaminated!"

Then he kissed Krad, Daisuke just watched them, Satoshi wiped his mouth in disgust, he glared at the redhead, "If I ever go through something like that ever again, there _will _be killing on Christmas."

Daisuke just smiled, "It couldn't have been that bad. I mean Krad-kun seems to enjoy it."

"I thought you said there was dessert…"

Dark looked over and beamed, "Dessert?"

Krad just looked dazed, Daisuke smiled, "Yea Krad-kun made cookies!"

The violet haired boy yelped excitedly and kissed the blonde again before heading towards the batch of baked goods. Daisuke smiled and looked at the blonde, "You alright?"

"Yea…" Dark stuffed a cookie into his mouth with a delighted smile on his face, it made Krad smile, "…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

Daisuke beamed, "This has got to be the best Christmas ever!"

"…I wouldn't use the word _best_…"

The redhead gave it some thought, "How about memorable?"

Satoshi nodded, "That'll do."

Daisuke smiled, "Just to think, there will always be pictures to remind us…"

Krad groaned, "Don't ever bring this up ever again, not anything that happened in this week or the camera."

Dark laughed, "Next year when you look back at them you'll laugh! I'm laughing now! And next year will probably be more messed up than this year's."

"How reassuring."

"Ain't it?"

After dessert the younger two stayed in the living room, lights turned down low, enjoying the fireplace, Daisuke kissed Satoshi lightly, "Merry Christmas and a happy new year."

"You too…"

-------------------

Dark was accompanying Krad in watching the snow covered town, "Hey Dark…"

"Yea?"

"What was that song again?"

"What song?"

"The one you wouldn't stop singing at school."

"Which one, I was singing a couple…"

"The one about snow…"

Dark nodded remembering which song the blonde was talking about, "Yea? What about that song?"

"How did the last few lines go again? It's stuck in my head but I don't know the last few lines…"

The violet haired boy grinned resting his head on Krad's shoulder, "It goes like this," He sand in a low voice. Krad closed his eyes enjoying the song.

"But as long as you still love me so…

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..."

--------------------------

Nya

Only the epilogue left! It'll be on New Year's Eve! I updated in a day!!! XD Merry Christmas!!! Meri-kurisumasu!!! Joyeux Noel!!! Enjoy all your presents! And remember that if you think this year's Christmas is bad, there's always next year which could end up way worse! Thankies to you amazing fast reviewers and don't worry if you didn't review the last chapter!

**RoYale**- Merry Christmas! People tell me I'm injury prone, not that I can blame them...the best way to talk back is to say "It's not my fault I was born that way!" They can't really talk back after that :P

**Mysterious Kaitou**- I baked cookies again today! Want some? Chocolate chip cookies XD Daisuke's one of those evil genius people. Krad can't stay depressed for long, at least not while Dark's around :) Merry Christmas!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- Yup! Mistletoe and something more XD It's like an obstacle course! :) It's okay, it's partly my fault since I updated this early in the morning, early, early in the morning, wishing you happy holidays!!

**Lord Scribbles**- Cool Santa :) Just about every morning since I got off school I've been having brunch instead of breakfast due to sleeping in :P I enjoy making Daisuke evil in this fic it seems add to the fluffiness somehow nya :D Hope Santa visits you!

**golden-flame4**- Seasons Greetings! Yea! Mistletoe! XD Marshmallow bunnies :D Try roasting them! I almost set one on fire before, but the others survived! Sort of...they live on in my heart :P

**ivyking-** Mistletoe! XD Without mistletoes Christmas wouldn't be all that fun and scary at the same time! Yea! :D Kill Risa XD Wahahahhahaha, more DarkKrad XD Merry Christmas!

**Ailin-** It's okay! I got to sleep in! Merry Christmas to you too!!

**Chiba Lee**- Thankies! XD Glad this fic turned out good! Merry Christmas!!

**Rinoki Rio**- I like that image of Krad in a big bow XD It's so cute :P Wonder what Dark's going to want for Christmas next year? o.O Happy holidays!


	9. What are you doing New Year’s Eve?

Winter Magic

Epilogue: What are you doing New Year's Eve?

Krad sighed, it was New Year's Eve, and he was beyond bored…it had been a few days ago since they were all snowed in. He slumped in his chair, it was nice to be home, and not trapped. Even though he was bored, it felt nice being alone for awhile, enjoying the silence he sighed contently. Suddenly the doorbell rang, the blond looked up and blinked, who the hell would be around knocking on doors on the last day of the year. Krad yawned and got up, heading to the door he heard the doorbell ring again. Someone was singing outside quite loudly, and it was too late for Christmas Carols.

"We wish you a merry Christmas!

We wish you a merry Christmas!

We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

The blond raised a brow, the voices sounded awfully familiar, he opened the door to see three boys standing at the door, Krad gave them all a funny look, "And what are _you_ trio doing here?"

Daisuke smiled at him, "Singing Christmas Carols."

"I can see that, dare I ask why?"

The redhead's smile never faultered, "I don't know actually, it was Dark's idea."

Krad crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "Why am I not surprised?"

Dark took a second out of his singing and gave the blond one of his I'm-a-poor-little-boy-freezing-out-here-while-you're-inside-watching-me looks, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Daisuke nodded, "Or else we'll be stuck out here, and in the morning you'll have frozen freaks in front of your door, not to mention we'll be singing all night."

The blond watched them curiously, "Uh huh…so why are you here?"

Daisuke and Dark pouted, the redhead was first to complain, "You mean we're not welcomed here? And I thought we were your friends."

Dark was up next, "Do I need a reason to want to visit you?"

Krad rolled his eyes, "Yes, no reason, no entrance."

The amethyst eyed boy sulked, "Hidoi Krad…" He sniffled, "I just wanted to be with you…I thought you were going to be lonely on New Year's Eve…"

The blond just watched him guilt slowly pushing through, "Still waiting for an explanation…"

Finally Satoshi got fed up, "He wouldn't stop whining about wanting to see you and then he dragged us along, while walking here he wanted to sing Christmas Carols so yea…"

Krad sighed, ran a hand through his hair, he nodded, "Entrance granted." Daisuke and Satoshi went inside without further delay, Krad looked at the sulking Dark, "You coming in or what?"

He whined, "I just thought you'd like company."

The blond inwardly smiled at the childish act, "I see…how thoughtful of you, I appreciate it, come on," he held his hand out. "I justbaked acake."

Dark looked up, "Cake?"

Krad smiled, "It's chocolate…" Dark beamed and took the blond's hand. Krad pulled him up, "Finally done pouting?"

The violet haired boy grinned, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, he started nuzzling his neck. "I want chocolate cake."

Satoshi yelled at them impatiently, "Close the door! You're letting all the cold air in!"

"Dark, you heard him, inside, I'm getting cold."

"Krad-chan's getting cold?"

The blond sighed, figuring that the fastest way to get inside would be to agree even if it meant repeating himself, "YesKrad-chan's getting cold. Will you let me go now?"

Dark grinned, "Nah, if you're cold then why let you go?"

"The cake's inside…"

The boy let go and hopped inside, Daisuke laughed, "Everything can be solved by a single word."

Krad closed the door, "What time is it?"

"We still have an hour before the fireworks, you know you have a perfect view on the balcony."

The blond nodded and headed into the kitchen Dark following him grinning happily, "I'm starving! Want cake!"

"Hai, hai…"

After they came out, Krad looked somewhat dazed and Dark was gleefully eating his piece of cake. Satoshi's eyes widened when he saw Krad, "Whoa…what happened to _you_?"

Dark smirked, "You really wanna know?"

The blue haired boy changed his mind and shook his head, "On second thought…"

Krad suddenly shook his head and regained his awareness, "Hey Daisuke, what's with the bag?"

The redhead perked up, "Oh yea, Dark, the pictures developed, I forgot which ones you wanted to I made a copy of the whole thing for you, but then Kaa-san told me that it wasn't fair that only you get copies so I ended up making copies for everyone."

The blond groaned, "You can keep mine…"

Dark gave the redhead a funny look, "Emiko saw the pictures?"

Daisuke shook his head, "No, ifshe did she would…"

Another horrible thought bubble slipped into their minds…

-------------------

"_GGGYYYAAAA!!! WHAT IS THIS!? WHY ARE THERE PICTURES OF DARK AND KRAD!?"_

_After another moment of flipping through the photographs she screamed, "KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!! WHAT'S MY DAI-CHAN AND SATOSHI DOING!? WHAT IS THIS!?"_

_After yet another moment later, she fainted, then Towa came along and looked at the pictures, "Oh my…" then she grinned evilly, "These would look great if they got posted up on the net…"_

------------------------

Satoshi frowned, "Shit…"

Daisuke gave a nervous laugh, "Oh my…"

Dark took a bite out of his cake, "Towa-chan's awfully scary…"

Krad shuddered, "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…"

The violet haired boy grimaced, "Dai-chan, why'd you have to bring up such a…horrifying thought?"

Daisuke frowned, "It wasn't my fault, you brought up the Kaa-san seeing the pictures thing."

Krad cleared his throat, "I think we should be heading up now…"

Satoshi glanced at the clock, "He's right you know, there's only a few minutes left before midnight..."

Dark finished his cake and set down the plate, "Really?"

The blue haired boy looked at him impassively, "Can't you tell time?"

"I can so!" He dragged Krad by the arm up the stairs, on the balcony he looked back and pointed an accusing finger at Satoshi, "I swear you're such a pain in the-"

Pow.

They all looked at the sky, as another firework exploded, Dark forgot what he was about to say, dumbly he stated, "Hey look, the fireworks have started."

Satoshi rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, Daisuke smiled, "They're pretty…"

Suddenly they heard a yell, or more like a really loud whoop, a boy was standing in his car, head sticking out the window while possibly his father drove down the street, he was screaming, "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NEW YEARS!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTSS!!!"

They watched the boy nervously, Krad looked at Satoshi, "Isn't that…kid in your class?"

The blue haired boy shook his head, "Nope, neverseen him in my life."

Then Daisuke looked, "Hey! It's Saehara-kun!"

Satoshi sighed he wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder, "We don't know him, do we _Daisuke_?"

The redhead blinked, "But that's-"

The blue haired boy frowned and covered his friend's mouth and dragged him inside, "No we don't know him."

Daisuke gave him a weird look, "But he's-"

Satoshi rolled his eyes in annoyance, "No Daisuke, from this second and onwards we don't know him okay?"

The redhead nodded dumbly, "Okay…"

When they headed back out the countdown had started, and for some odd reason, they started at a hundred thirty-seven instead of ten. Dark looked at the two, "That was fast."

Satoshi glared at him, "What are you trying to imply?"

Dark frowned, "Man, he's been a real grouch ever since we got out of the house. Hey Krad, why is that?"

Krad whispered into his ear, "Maybe he wanted to spend more time with Daisuke."

The amethyst haired boy grinned, "That's why I love you so much."

"Why?"

"Because you're always there, not to mention you're mine."

The blond sighed, the countdown had reached forty, and Dark seemed to be deep in thought, "What are you thinking about?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm thinking about you."

Krad knocked on his head a couple times, "Anything else?"

"I'm wondering what I should ask for next year."

"What?"

Dark grinned, "This year I got you, I'm wondering what I should ask for next year."

Krad blushed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

The violet eyed boy gave him a _very _suggestive look and purred, "Like should I ask for you with some handcuffs or with rope."

The blonde's blush deepened, Daisuke giggled, "Don't you think we should pay attention to the countdown? It's at ten."

Nine.

"Why are they counting so slow?"

Eight.

"Because they want to savor the moment."

Seven.

"Ne Krad…I'm hungry…"

Six.

"Go get something to eat after."

Five.

"Why are you two talking between every second?"

Four.

"Satoshi-kun?"

Three.

"Yea-mph…"

Two.

"Whoa…look at them go at it…hey Krad, I love you, you know that?"

One.

"Aa…I love you too."

Zero.

"…"

There was a loud shout somewhere down the street, a large number of people were shouting "Happy New Years!" While a load of fireworks went off.

The four noticed neither the people nor the fireworks; they were too…"busy" at the moment. Then there was a snap and a huge flash, they all looked out on the street, the boy who had been hollering down the road in a car had just taken a picture of them, obviously he was drunk. He laughed, not seeing straight. "This will be worth thousands! Millions! Mehehehehhehehe…"

Satoshi made a fist, "I'm going to kill him…when we get back to school."

Daisuke sighed then grinned mischievously, "Why wait?" They all turned to look at him with the big "huh?" floating in the air. The redhead continued to grin, "I know where he lives."

Krad raised a brow and turned to Dark, "Look what you've done to him."

Dark gasped, "Me!? _I _didn't just suggest that we go raid the kid's house."

"True…but it's because of your influence that he said that."

"No…how mean, accusing me of such things."

Satoshi gave the redhead a hug, "We can wait till tomorrow, or the next day."

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Happy New Years."

Dark smiled and wrapped an arm around Krad's waist, "You're too skinny, you should eat more."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Happy New Years to you too."

"Love you."

"Yea."

Dark grinned, "Dai-chan, creepy boy, out of the room."

"Why?"

"Are you sure you want to stick around? I mean if you want to watch us then sure…"

"Never mind, we'll be downstairs."

The two rushed out of the room, face reddened, Dark grinned and started nuzzling the blonde's neck, "Now where were we?"

Krad smirked and crossed his arms, "You were saying something about your undying love for me?"

The violet haired boy returned the smirk, "Right, come on, it's way warmer inside." He led Krad into the bedroom where he pushed the blond onto the bed, he purred, "I wish you were still wearing that jacket."

"Hm?"

Dark took off the blonde's sweater, "No matter, you still look sexy either way."

"How flattering."

They didn't talk anymore, Dark had sealed Krad's mouth with his own causing the blond to moan.

Downstairs in the living room, Daisuke was helping himself to a piece of cake, "Hey Satoshi-kun, this is really good, you should try some."

The blue haired boy frowned, "You know you're becoming more and more like Dark."

"Well he _is _like an older brother to me."

"Not what I meant."

"What _did _you mean?"

Satoshi shook his head, "I want some of that cake."

Daisuke smiled, "Say 'Ah'."

The blue eyed boy raised a brow and opened his mouth, "Ah?"

The redhead grinned and fed a piece to him, "Tastes good doesn't it?"

Satoshi nodded, "You really are getting influenced by Dark."

"Would that be a good thing or bad?"

He thought for a moment before opening his mouth for another piece of cake, "Neither."

Daisuke smiled and fed him another piece, then they heard a snap. Dark was standing by the door and grinning with a camera in his hands, "You know you're not the only ones with a camera."

Satoshi stared at him, "Another camera…"

Krad sighed, "There he goes again…"

"Another camera…"

The redhead watched him, waving a hand in front of his face and getting no reaction, "Satoshi-kun?"

"Another camera…"

Dark blinked, "What now?"

Krad shrugged, "Who knows."

The violet haired boy grinned, "I say we knock him on the head a couple times."

The blond sighed and shook his head, "No, bad Dark, perish the thought."

"But…"

"Another camera…"

"No."

Daisuke looked at the two, "You two sure were fast…"

"Practice makes perfect…wait…what did you think we were doing?"

The redhead blushed, "What you two usually do in a room, alone."

Dark grinned, "And you're absolutely right. You wanna listen to what we did, with details?"

"Another camera…."

"No, I'd rather not."

"You sure?"

Satoshi continued staring at them blankly, "Another camera…"

Daisuke sighed, "Yes I'm sure." He fed a piece of cake to the dazed blue haired boy who instantly snapped out of his trance.

"I can't believe you're starting that camera thing again!"

Dark grinned, "So _that's _how you fix him. If Krad gets stuck like that all you have to do is kiss him." Krad blushed, he continued, "But of course I'm the only one with the privilege of kissing him."

"Dark…"

Daisuke gave a nervous smile, "It's getting late, maybe we should turn in…"

"You're all staying here?"

Satoshi nodded, "You don't expect us to walk all the way back do you?"

Krad sighed, "Fine you can take the couch, I'm going to bed."

Daisuke and Satoshi shrugged, "Blanket?"

"Right…"

The blond headed up the stairs to fetch some blankets, when he came down there were only two in sight, "Where's Dark?"

"Take a guess."

Krad sighed again, he handed the blankets over to the redhead, "Well here, good night."

"Happy New Years!"

"You too."

The two cuddled up under a single blanket, once the lights were turned off Daisuke leaned into Satoshi's embrace, "Happy New Years."

"Yea."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------------

He headed upstairs to find Dark on his bed, 'asleep', "Get out of my bed."

"Nn…"

Krad started shaking him, "Dark, I know you're awake."

"Am not, I'm spending the night with Krad-chan."

"…" Unable to argue with that, Krad slipped under the covers, "Move over, you're taking up the whole bed."

Dark shuffled over giving Krad space, grinning at this victory he turned and clung onto the blonde's arm, "I love you."

Krad couldn't say that he minded having Dark in his bed, it was warm and comfy, what was there to complain about? "Hn."

"Happy New Years Krad-chan."

"You too..."

Then all throughout the house there was silence while outside Takeshi Saehara continued running around like a moron, laughing and snapping pictures of unsuspecting people.

Dark smiled and snuggled closer to the sleeping blond, "I love you Krad-chan…"

The blond stirred and planted a kiss on his nose mumbling, "Love you." Before going back to sleep.

Owari

---------------------

Nya

I finally finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Nyaahhahahahahha, fastest fic ever! XP Gonna update other fics then start new fics waahhahaha...HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! XD And thankies to each and every single reviewer!! Starting new fics and ending old fics...SOON!!! XD

**Kage Ohkami**- Hope you had a great Christmas! And a happy new years eve! XD Thankies!

**Ailin**- I forgot how to do that accented e on the computer, Feliz Navidad? Cool, I just learn some Spanish :P My friends taught me how to write Merry Christmas in Chinese but I only remember three of the four words XP I got dvds and an mp3 player too XD Lucky you! No studying! I have to go back to school next week :( Glad my stories cheer you up! Happy New Years!

**Lord Scribbles**- Satoshi is a genius...in schoolbut not in the evil plotting category XD Yay! I'm grinning myself, I'm actually done a fic! It's been how long? XD Nyahahahahha...enjoy 2005!

**SpinningAvia**- XD Glad you liked it! Garden of DNAngel fluff :DHappy New Years!

**Animegoil**- Thankies! Thankeis so much! XD Gladyou liked it!!! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!

**Mysterious Kaitou-** Woots for fast fics! XD I can't believe I'm done! :D Nyaahahhahaha can't wait to post up new fics XP Happy New Years!

**Hakudoshi-chan**- I couldn't resist the little prank, Satoshi kissed Dark XD I ate too much on Christmas we had everythign from salad to cookies XP Tis the season to be greedy falalalalalalalala. Happy New Years!

**ivyking-** I love that song XD I've been singing it since...a couple years ago, every winter I start singing that song, no idea why. I avoided all the mistletoes this year XP Don't want to risk getting kissed by people :P Evil Daisuke is fun to write about since he's so...evil! XD Hope you have a happy new years!

**sinful-saint26**- Thankies! :D Wow, I'm glad that even non-yaoi fans like this fic :) Wishing you a happy new years!

**golden-flame4-** XD Thankies for reviewing! Happy New Years!!

**RoYale**- Daisuke wouldn't let Satoshi go if he wasn't "decontaminated" :P lol football headed Krad? I was imagining them with face paint and helmets XP I'm finally done! Happy New Years!

**Hikari Fubuki**- They can't help it, they're underage :P Santa stuffed the chicken since Daisuke's been a good boy XD I had too much turkey this year so I got sick of it, and it seemed easier making a chicken, turkey's are for thanksgiving :P I can imagine Krad smirking too, it's very pretty XP Cool! I can have signs pointing at me saying fluff! XD Me? Influence? :D I never thought about that, but it's not a bad thought. I like Krad as a nice person, in the manga/anime all he does is scream at Dark and attack him, seems kind of boring, -imagining if that had happened in this fic- there wouldn't be much fluff...XD Thankies for the reviews! I'm really happy that people like the...nice and fluffy Krad nya :D

**Seena58**- It's freezing over here and there's still no snow :( Your poor eyes, happy new years! We still have...awhile left :P Evil Daisuke is cool XD And it's not Christmas without food, lots of it XP Thankies!


End file.
